Darkness Revenge
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Os Weiss saum os caçadores de vampiros que precisam enfrentar o mais perigoso de todos os inimigos. AU, fic de vingaça.
1. Prólogo

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo  
****Japão – 1692**

O rapaz caminhava calmamente pelos cômodos espaçosos e parcamente mobiliados da grande casa.

Não tinha pressa nenhuma em chegar ao seu destino. As coisas haviam se precipitado, mas não era necessário que ele ou um dos seus interferisse... pelo menos por enquanto.

Ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz afilado. Crawford sabia que não precisava usar aquelas lentes, mas gostava do efeito que tinham sobre sua aparência.

Parou em frente a porta de madeira corrediça, bem ao estilo das casas orientais. Passou a mão pelo belo kimono masculino, estampado de azul escuro e cinza. Depois abriu a porta.

Aquela porta dava acesso a uma espécie de varanda iluminada por três lamparinas contendo velas.

(Crawford) Boa noite, Lady Bogard.

Curvou-se de leve para a garota que estava ali.

(Lady) Boa noite, Brad.

Ela se encontrava sentada no chão a moda oriental, tocando uma espécie de harpa, instrumento que liberava um belo e doce som. Vestia um kimono feminino muito bonito, nas cores vermelho e branco. Parou de tocar e voltou os grandes olhos castanhos na direção de Crawford. Os cabelos eram negros e longos.

(Brad) Trago notícias da Casa Européia.

(Lady suspirando) O que houve por lá?

(Brad) Aquele 'cara' sumiu.

Lady Bogard depositou a harpa no chão, e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo de modo pensativo.

(Lady) Você está me dizendo que o atual mestre da Grande Casa da Europa simplesmente sumiu?

(Brad) Sim.

(Lady) Isso me surpreende.

(Brad) O que vamos fazer?

A garota pensou um pouco. Parecia ter uns dezenove anos de idade, mas Crawford sabia que tinha mais... muitos anos mais.

(Lady) Brad... o que você acha que meu marido faria?

(Brad) O que ele faria não é importante pois já não faz diferença. O que você quer fazer?

(Lady)... estou pedindo um conselho.

Crawford deixou que um sorriso muito leve pairasse sobre seus lábios. Depois aproximou-se da garota e sentou-se à frente dela.

(Brad) Lady Bogard, nossos domínios estão seguros. Nunca a Grande Casa do Oriente esteve em tão boa situação antes... não interfira, até que eles peçam.

(Lady pensativa) Hum... se aquele 'cara' sumiu significa que Evil está no comando agora... mas ela está repousando... ou seja: a casa da Europa ficou desprotegida...

(Brad) Não... a Comandante Mor européia é Lilik. Tudo se mantém sobre controle.

(Lady) Tem razão. Muito bem... não vou fazer nada até que Lilik ou mesmo Evil entrem em contato comigo.

(Brad satisfeito) Isso mesmo. Nós do Oriente não devemos nos envolver em conflitos tão distantes.

(Lady) Você disse uma verdade.

(Brad) Agrada-me ajudá-la.

Então a garota deu um sorriso travesso e encolheu os ombros.

(Lady) Eu só dou trabalho mesmo...

Crawford suspirou, e colocou a mão sobre os longos cabelos negros, fazendo um cafuné.

(Brad) Agora você não dá tanto trabalho quanto antes.

(Lady sorrindo) Obrigada, Brad.

O americano se ergueu e balançou a cabeça, sem responder. Lady Bogard pegou a harpa novamente, recomeçando a suave melodia. Crawford estava quase chegando a porta quando ouviu a voz da garota chegando até ele.

(Lady) Crawford... sei o quanto odeia aquele 'cara'...

(Brad)...

Voltou-se e encarou a jovem garota sentada no chão.

(Lady) O atual mestre da casa da Europa infligiu nossas leis mais antigas ao sumir sem qualquer aviso. Se por acaso nos envolvermos no conflito e você encontrá-lo... tem minha permissão para matá-lo.

(Brad) !!

(Lady) Ficarei do seu lado se isso acontecer.

O americano balançou a cabeça concordando. Sabia o que estava recebendo: a única chance de matar um mestre, sem levar punição por isso, era ter um outro mestre ao seu lado. Agora tinha o apoio da atual mestra da Grande Casa do Oriente.

(Brad) Vou torcer para que isso aconteça.

Lady Bogard sorriu e fechou os olhos. Crawford entendeu que era o momento de deixá-la novamente sozinha. Estava muito satisfeito: durante anos fora tutor da mestra do Oriente e agora tinha as recompensas por seu esforço. Talvez não encontrasse aquele 'cara'... mas talvez...

(Brad) Vou deixar Schuldig de prontidão... só por via das dúvidas.

A Europa ficava longe... mas não o suficiente quando os envolvidos eram vampiros...

**América – 1692**

Mystik abriu a porta e observou as pessoas ali dentro. Havia cerca de vinte, de várias idades. Todas se empenhavam em se divertir, espalhados pelo salão, em uma festa muito intima. A grande lareira estava acesa, ajudando a iluminar tudo, junto com várias lamparinas a óleo.

A garota correu os olhos pelo local, localizando quem tanto procurava: sua mestra, a atual líder da Grande Casa Americana. Caminhou até ela com passos firmes e decididos.

(Mystik) Suryia...

Suryia olhou para a outra dando um suspiro. Sua comandante mor nunca interromperia uma festa se não fosse pra tratar de problemas... observou bem a face da récem-chegada: Mystik era alta, magra, com cabelos claros chegando aos ombros, aparentava ter cerca de 23 anos. Trajava um vestido marrom claro, combinando com os olhos verdes, de decote discreto, contrariando a moda da época.

(Suryia) O que foi?

Fez um gesto para que se sentassem em poltronas afastadas do centro do salão. Seus convidados não deveriam ser importunados com suas obrigações.

Mystik piscou, analisando sua mestra. Como ela reagiria a uma notícia dessas? Talvez não fizesse nada, afinal sua mestra era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Nessa noite Suryia usava um longo vestido vermelho escuro, cheio de babados, duas vezes mais rodado e mais decotado que os demais. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um penteado sofisticado. Os olhos azuis estreitos pareciam calmos como de costume. Aparentava pouco mais de 20 anos.

(Mystik) Er... trago notícias... estranhas...

(Suryia) Tem a ver com a Europa, não é?

(Mystik) A mestra leu meus pensamentos?

(Suryia suspirando) Não seja boba. Todas as últimas notícias estranhas que você me trouxe tinham relação com a Europa.

(Mystik) Mas você está certa. Soube que o mestre da Grande Casa sumiu.

A outra não se abalou. Pensou em silêncio por um segundo, analisando o que aquela revelação implicava.

(Suryia) Então ele se foi... deixou a casa aos lobos...

(Mystik) Nem tanto. Lilik está lá como comandante.

(Suryia) É verdade. Mas uma comandante não se compara à um mestre.

Mystik entendeu a indireta. Era costume de sua mestra viver lhe espetando com as diferenças de poder entre elas.

(Mystik) E Evil também está lá.

Mas a loira fez um gesto de pouco caso. Evil estava lá, mas se encontrava em seu repouso e isso fazia dela uma inútil pro caso.

(Suryia) E você acha que Lilik vai ter coragem de despertar Evil? Claro que não, sua ingênua. Faltam ainda 50 anos para que seja chegada a hora de Evil despertar. Se a comandante a acordar antes... nem sei o que acontecerá...

(Mystik) Tem razão.

(Suryia sorrindo) Claro que tenho.

(Mystik) Nesse caso, o que faremos?

A loira torceu os lábios, mostrando todo seu aborrecimento.

(Suryia irritada) O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu desperte Akemi, a segunda grande mestre americana e a envie para a Europa, é isso, Mystik?

(Mystik)...

Não respondeu, desviando os olhos verdes, e fazendo com que a vampira mais forte se arrependesse um pouquinho.

(Suryia suspirando) Hum... o que a Grande Casa do Oriente fez?

(Mystik) Acho que eles não sabem ainda...

(Suryia irritada) Oh, Mystik. Em que planeta você vive? Crawford tem a melhor rede de informações de nossa sociedade. É claro que eles já sabem o que aconteceu na Europa.

(Mystik) Então eles não fizeram nada.

(Suryia) Maldição. Aquela garota japonesa está tão absolvida com seus comandados que não se interessa por nada mais.

(Mystik) Lady Bogard?

(Suryia) E quem mais seria? No entanto não posso negar que ela é forte... e sabe o que faz... se ela ficou na dela, vamos fazer o mesmo.

(Mystik) Mas...

(Suryia) Interferirmos agora pode despertar a ira da Europa sobre nós. Diferente das Grandes Casas da Europa e do Oriente, nós da América somos iniciantes. Começamos a pouco tempo.

(Mystik) Sim, não estabelecemos o poder sobre todos os clãs ainda.

(Suryia) Se nem damos contas dos nossos conflitos não devemos meter o nariz nos dos outros.

(Mystik) E se eles pedirem ajuda?

(Suryia) Se eles pedirem ajuda ou Lady Bogard resolver ajudá-los, nós faremos o mesmo. Caso contrário... deixa que eles se virem sozinhos.

(Mystik) Entendi.

(Suryia) Algo me diz que não seremos necessárias... pelo menos não nos próximos meses.

Uma criada passou por elas, levando uma badeja cheia de taças. Suryia enviou uma ordem mental, e a jovem se aproximou dela, oferecendo bebidas a mestra e a comandante mor da Grande Casa da América.

(Suryia) Um brinde.

(Mystik sorrindo) Hum... está quentinho ainda.

(Suryia) É claro. Só o melhor para nós.

As duas bateram as taças e beberam o sangue em grandes goles.

Poder beber sangue humano era uma das melhores vantagens de ser um temido vampiro...

continua...


	2. Os caçadores

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01  
Os caçadores**

**Paris - 1692**

Yohji passou as mãos pelo cabelo loiro e olhou em volta mais uma vez. Aquela era uma noite fraca... sem dúvidas.

Estava pensando em desistir, quando a viu: era uma dama. Trajava um vestido elegante e caro, muito rodado e decotado. O cabelo longo e loiro fora preso em um coque no alto da cabeça. Os olhos azuis espertos logo se prenderam em Yohji.

O loiro percebeu que era alvo do interesse da recém chegada e observou-a atentamente. Sentiu no mesmo instante que era quem tanto procurava. Sorriu pra ela, passando os dedos pelo cabelo de modo a prendê-lo atrás da orelha.

A loira entendeu perfeitamente as mensagens que aquele loiro magnífico lhe enviava: sexo, sexo e mais sexo. Uma noite fabulosa lhe era prometida nas íris de jade. Não perdeu tempo.

Aproximou-se de Yohji e sorriu cheia de entusiasmo. Assim que ela sentou-se a mesa, o rapaz tomou a iniciativa.

(Yohji) Meu nome é Yohji. Como se chama, beleza?

(Jordana) Jordana.

(Yohji) Quer beber alguma coisa?

(Jordana sorrindo) Você.

O loiro estreitou os olhos, sabendo que ela dizia a mais pura verdade.

(Yohji) Você não gosta de perder tempo, hein?

Jordana apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão. Yohji entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e levantou-se da cadeira.

(Yohji) Este respeitável restaurante tem quartos para alugar no segundo andar.

(Jordana) Eu sei... já tenho um quarto com meu nome aqui. Venha comigo.

(Yohji)...

Olhou em volta, mas todos pareciam distraídos com alguma outra coisa. Ninguém prestava atenção neles e ele soube que teria de improvisar alguma coisa.

Subiram as escadas quase correndo. O dono do restaurante conhecia Jordana de longa data... não criou atritos.

Mal abriram a porta do quarto, e a loira avançou sobre Yohji, colando os lábios de ambos num beijo faminto. Caminharam desajeitadamente até a cama, sem parar de se beijar, e caíram sobre a mesma.

Jordana parecia desesperada por aquele loiro. Ele tinha um encanto sobre ela que era inexplicável. Nunca o vira antes, nem o conhecia, e lamentava isso profundamente.

(Yohji) Calma, calma, pequena. Não é assim que eu gosto.

Jordana estava sobre ele, lutando contra os botões de sua blusa, tentando abri-la sem sucesso. Parou ao ouvir a reclamação.

(Jordana) O que foi?

Num gesto rápido, Yohji inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre a loira e imobilizando-a, prendendo-a com suas pernas em volta do quadril da garota.

(Yohji) Assim é melhor!

(Jordana sorrindo) Gosta de dominar, não é?

(Yohji) Nem faz idéia do quanto...

As mãos se moveram lentamente para as costas. Yohji passou os dedos pelo cós da calça e encontrou o que procurava. Uma longa e afiada estaca.

Ergueu a mão acima da cabeça e sorriu.

(Jordana)...

Os olhos azuis estavam presos na estaca, demonstrando que fora pega de surpresa.

(Yohji sorrindo) Receba o descanso em nome d...

(Jordana) MALDITO!!

Começou a se debater, entendendo a real intenção de Yohji.

(Yohji) Calma, garota. Você não vai sentir nada!

Atacou-a com a estaca, mas a loira se movia tanto, que acabou acertando-a no ombro ao invés do coração. Ao sentir a arma de prata entrando em sua carne, a garota soltou um grito horrível. As longas presas caninas cresceram de forma ameaçadora. Era uma vampira.

(Jordana) Caçador desgraçado! Me enganou direitinho... mas vai pagar caro por isso!!

O pânico abandonou a mente da garota e ela começou a raciocinar direito. Um simples humano por mais forte que fosse não teria chances contra ela. Usando a costas da mão acertou um golpe no rosto de Yohji, jogando-o pra fora da cama.

O loiro rolou sobre si mesmo e passando por baixo da cama saiu do outro lado, pensando em atacá-la pelas costas.

Ergueu-se de um salto, mas Jordana não estava mais sobre o colchão. Reinava o silêncio absoluto.

(Yohji) Maldição!

Sentiu quando uma sombra se aproximava atrás de si. Sem mesmo mirar, lançou cerca de cinco pequenas estacas na direção de onde julgava que estava a loira. As estacas menores estavam presas na parte de trás de seu cinto e também eram de prata.

Virou-se pra ver o efeito de seus arremessos. Conseguira acertar uma estaca no braço esquerdo de Jordana. A garota observava a parte do seu corpo que fora alvejada: o braço todo começou a entrar em decomposição e esfarelou até desaparecer.

(Jordana sorrindo) A estaca continha água benta? Engenhoso...

(Yohji)...

Suas armas haviam se acabado... não tinha mais nada pra se defender. Ele engoliu em seco: geralmente uma estaca com água benta era o suficiente: não importava em que parte do corpo ela penetrava a morte certa se seguia. Se Jordana não morrera com aquele golpe era por que não se tratava de uma vampira qualquer.

(Jordana) Eu disse que queria 'beber' você... e é justamente o que farei...

Deu uma risada macabra e começou a caminhar em direção ao loiro.

Yohji calculava suas chances. Os olhos verdes procuravam qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer de arma. Mas nesse momento Jordana usou seus poderes, movendo-se de forma tão rápida que Yohji não pode vê-la.

Quando deu por si, estava sobre a cama, com Jordana em cima de si, exibindo as presas caninas longas e prontas para entrar em seu pescoço.

(Yohji) !!

(Jordana) Você não gosta dessa posição, não é verdade? Será a última vez que ficara desse jeito. Vou matar você... caçador maldito!!

Yohji estava começando a achar que se ferrara nessa história, quando a porta do quarto foi arrombada e dois garotos entraram no aposento.

Jordana foi pega de surpresa e não teve tempo de reagir. Omi mirou uma espécie de besta para as costas dela, acertando-a com vários dardos cheios de água benta.

Ken usou a luva com garras, que o moreninho chamava de bugnuk, para decepar a cabeça da vampira.

Totalmente vencida, o corpo de Jordana caiu no chão e começou a se decompor até virar pó.

Yohji suspirou aliviado. Aquela foi por pouco.

(Yohji) Caras, vocês demoraram!

(Omi sorrindo) Desculpa, Balinese.

(Ken) Tivemos problemas com os lacaios dela.

(Yohji) Ela era mais forte do que os outros...

(Omi) Você não vai acreditar: essa garota era um vampiro de geração sete.

(Yohji surpreso) Geração sete?!

Normalmente lutavam contra vampiros de nona e décima geração. A diferença entre as gerações era surpreendente... se Jordana era de sétima geração, e muito mais forte que os de nona... imagina os de quarta geração!!

(Ken) Dificilmente encontramos uma raridade dessas, não é?

(Yohji pensativo) É a primeira vez.

(Omi) Dizem que existem vampiros de quarta geração andando por aí... vocês imaginam isso?

(Yohji) Era justamente o que eu estava pensando.

(Ken) Ei, caras, vamos dar o fora daqui.

(Omi) A missão está completa. Pérsia vai gostar de saber disso.

(Yohji sorrindo) Sim, pra variar: os caçadores levam a melhor mais uma vez. Preciso de um trago.

Os outros balançaram a cabeça concordando e foram embora dali.

oOo

Quando chegaram em casa, notaram que havia luz num ponto que julgaram ser a sala. Alguém entrara no local.

(Omi) Temos visitas, rapazes.

(Ken) Atenção...

Os três se aproximaram devagar, cheios de precauções. No momento em que Omi estendeu a mão em direção a maçaneta, a porta foi aberta pelo lado de dentro.

(Omi) !!

(Yohji) Cuidado!!

Mas quem surgiu foi uma ruiva, de cabelos cacheados e rosto muito pintado.

(Manx) Boa noite, garotos. Vocês demoraram...

Os três assassinos relaxaram.

(Ken) Porra, Manx. Quase que a gente te ataca.

(Yohji) Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

(Omi) Vamos entrar... está frio aqui fora.

(Yohji) Ótima idéia. Eu estou precisando mesmo beber alguma coisa bem forte. Manx, você não vai acreditar no que temos pra contar...

Os quatro entraram na casa. A animação do loiro estava no auge, ao narrar a ameaça que haviam enfrentado.

(Manx sorrindo) O que foi?

(Yohji) Pegamos um geração sete! Você consegue acred...

Calou-se ao entrar na sala e notar que não estavam sozinhos ali. Sentado num dos sofás estava um jovem desconhecido, de cabelos ruivos e muito bonito. Tão bonito que Yohji teve que se segurar pra não soltar um "wauu".

(Manx) Garotos, quero apresentar-lhes Aya Fujimiya.

(Yohji) Oh...

(Ken) Aya... o que?!

(Omi) Ele...

(Manx) Ele vai fazer parte da Weiss Kreuz. Aya é um jovem muito promissor que foi encontrado eliminando vampiros de décima e nona geração na cidade de Marselha.

O ruivo abriu os olhos, fitando os três Weiss com profundas íris ametistas. Analisou friamente cada um deles.

Durante um segundo Yohji julgou detectar um brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Aya, mas foi tão rápido, que o loiro acabou achando que era sua imaginação.

(Yohji) Muito simpático...

(Manx) Aya é excelente estrategista. Será um ótimo líder

Os garotos olharam surpresos para Manx.

(Ken) Líder? Esse cara vai ser o nosso líder?

(Manx) Sim. Algo contra?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Bom, pelo menos teremos mais ajuda pra matar esses malditos demônios.

(Omi) Seja bem vindo, Aya.

(Manx) Vou indo embora. Não temos mais nenhuma missão pros próximos dias. Aproveitem esse tempo para se conhecerem melhor. Adeus.

Com a saída de Manx, seis pares de olhos fixaram-se sobre o novo companheiro, cheios de curiosidade e indagação. Yohji sentou-se ao lado de Aya, na mesma poltrona, enquanto Ken e Omi sentaram-se na outra.

(Yohji) Então, você já matou vampiros antes?

(Aya) Já.

(Ken) Muitos?

(Aya) Muitos.

(Omi) Porque entrou pra Weiss?

(Aya) Estou sendo interrogado?

(Yohji) Pô, relaxa cara, é só pra conhecer você melhor.

(Aya) Isso é desnecessário.

(Ken) Ih, que nervosinho.

Aya olhou para o moreninho de maneira fria e meio irritada, fazendo o garoto se sentir desconfortável.

(Yohji) Manx já te disse como as coisas funcionam?

(Aya) Já.

(Omi) Ela mostrou seu quarto?

(Aya) Não.

Os três se entreolharam. Um deles teria de servir de guia para o novo companheiro, mas nenhum deles queria se candidatar. Ken forneceu a solução do problema.

(Ken sorrindo) Ótimo. Yohji terá muito prazer em mostrar-lhe a casa.

(Yohji) !!

(Omi) Enquanto isso Ken e eu cuidaremos do jantar!!

Os dois escapuliram mais que depressa, deixando os assassinos mais velhos sozinhos. Yohji fixou os olhos de jade sobre Aya, analisando-o detalhadamente.

Por sua vez, o novo líder da Weiss notou que era observado tão profundamente que até mesmo se divertiu. Mas essa sensação logo se dissipou, quando o ruivo lembrou-se de qual motivo o levara a entrar pra equipe de assassinos: tinha que achar o cara que matara sua irmã, e essa era a maneira mais fácil, visto que o desgraçado era um...

(Yohji) Ei, Aya?

O ruivo pareceu despertar de um sonho, ao ter os pensamentos cortados pela frase meio emburrada. Deixara Yohji falando sozinho ao se perder em pensamentos confusos de vingança.

Yohji estava em pé, com as mãos na cintura e o ar levemente irritado.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Vem, vou mostrar seu quarto.

(Aya) Hn.

Pegou suas malas e seguiu o loiro em silêncio, enquanto ele apresentava todos os cômodos da casa, do primeiro e do segundo andar.

(Yohji sorrindo) E esse é o seu quarto, tem outro vago, mas esse é melhor. Aquele é o meu.

Aya notou que um quarto ficava ao lado do outro. Não comentou nada.

(Yohji) Fique a vontade. Essa agora é sua casa, e você é bem vindo aqui, mesmo que não goste de falar muito...

(Aya) Hn.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, fechando a porta sem se preocupar em desejar boa noite ou qualquer outra coisa.

(Yohji) Caramba! Bonito, mas difícil... he, he, he... faltava um desses pra equipe.

Deu as costas e afastou-se.

No quarto, Aya largou a mala no chão e encostou-se na porta. Observou bem o aposento. Não havia nada demais nele, era apenas mais um quarto comum.

Fechou os olhos com força. Podia sentir que despertara a atenção daqueles garotos, mais especificadamente do loiro. Talvez nem Yohji soubesse disso, mas o interesse estava cintilando nas belas íris de jade.

(Aya) Você é exatamente como os boatos diziam, loiro.

Abriu os olhos sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Não deveria se distrair. A missão pessoal era mais importante: jurara vingar a morte de sua irmã, e era isso o que faria... nada nem ninguém lhe desviaria de seu caminho.

(Aya) Estou perto, muito perto de realizar meus objetivos.

Sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias devido a emoção. Logo teria a paz de saborear sua doce vingança.

oOo

Aya entrou na cozinha e encontrou seus três companheiros conversando animadamente sobre quem deveria ir chamá-lo para jantar...

(Omi sorrindo) Oh, que bom que está aqui!!

(Ken) O Yohji já ia atrás de você, não é verdade, Yohji?

(Yohji)...

Pelo visto teria que bancar a babá do ruivo até que ele estivesse bem integrado à rotina. Era um complô contra sua pessoa, mas depois se vingaria daqueles dois garotos atrevidos.

(Aya) Não era preciso.

Os quatro sentaram-se a mesa e serviram-se.

(Yohji surpreso) Vai comer só isso?

(Aya)...

(Omi) Yohji!! Vai começar a implicar?

(Yohji)... não estou implicando...

(Ken) O coitado nem bem entrou pra equipe e você já quer se intrometer?

O loiro arregalou os olhos de modo ofendido.

(Yohji) Hunf, vocês estão me chamando de 'implicante' e 'intrometido'?!

(Ken) Sim.

(Omi sorrindo) Pelo menos um pouquinho assim...

Yohji virou-se para Aya e apontou o dedos para os caçadores mais jovens.

(Yohji) Viu só como eles me respeitam?

O ruivo fez um esforço para não rir da cara de ofendido de Yohji, mas não pode evitar que um leve sorriso pairasse sobre seus lábios.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) Você disse que Manx já o colocou a par das atividades que fazemos como Weiss, mas ela comentou sobre nossos trabalhos a parte?

(Aya) Não.

(Ken) De vez em quando saímos por aí, caçando vampiros por nossa conta.

(Yohji) E temos mais sorte assim, como free lancers do que recebendo as missões.

(Aya) E como vocês fazem?

(Omi) Trabalhamos em uma floricultura durante o dia. Pessoas que querem contratar nossos serviços por fora deixam os contratos nessa loja.

(Ken) Você pode nos ajudar se quiser.

(Aya) Está bem, ajudo com os contratos, mas não na floricultura.

(Yohji) Porquê?!

(Aya)...

Lançou um olhar meio hostil na direção do loiro curioso. Yohji entendeu a mensagem e achou melhor não insistir.

(Ken sorrindo) Depois não quer que a gente o chame de intrometido...

(Yohji) Ei!!

(Omi) Independente da situação, sempre usamos a mesma estratégia. Você vai querer mudar isso, Aya?

(Aya)...

Observou a face de Omi e Ken. Ambos olhavam ansiosos em sua direção. Depois o novo líder fixou os olhos de ametista em Yohji. Sabia que a 'estratégia' atual da Weiss tinha a ver com o loiro... mais especificadamente com uma 'isca' loira...

(Ken) Se você tiver outras idéias tudo bem, mas o modo como atuamos tem funcionado.

(Aya) Yohji age atraindo os vampiros e levando-os para uma armadilha.

(Yohji) Basicamente é isso mesmo. Incrível como esses demônios pensam em sexo... eles não podem ver uma 'vítima' dando sopa...

(Omi) E o Yohji pra fazer papel de desesperado por sexo é perfeito!!

(Yohji)... acho que isso não foi um elogio...

(Ken sorrindo) E não é que é verdade?

(Omi) Brincadeirinha, Yohji!!

(Yohji) Mas Aya não respondeu...

(Aya) Vamos manter as coisas do mesmo jeito.

O ruivo estava doido pra ver a 'isca' em ação. Se todos os boatos fossem verdadeiros... seria bem interessante ver o poder que a forte atração sexual do loiro exercia sobre os vampiros.

(Yohji)...

(Omi sorrindo) Ótimo! Temos um contrato que pode ser executado dentro de alguns dias.

(Aya) Do que se trata?

(Omi) Um vampiro está chegando na cidade depois de amanhã. Nosso contratante diz que esse cara destruiu sua fazenda e matou todos que moravam lá.

(Ken suspirando) A velha vingança de sempre.

(Aya) Vamos estudar os detalhes.

(Omi) Certo.

E enquanto Omi e Aya iam estudar tudo sobre o assunto, Yohji e Ken cuidavam de arrumar as louças do jantar.

oOo

Aya logo mostrou que podia adaptar-se bem a função de líder, coordenando não apenas os trabalhos da Weiss, mas também, as tarefas domésticas e da Koneko, apesar de não aparecer na floricultura durante o dia.

Yohji sentia-se um tanto incomodado com o jeito do ruivo agir. Às vezes Aya se perdia em um silêncio de morte, ficando horas sem falar com ninguém, nem responder as perguntas que eram feitas a ele. E Yohji já flagrara olhares em sua direção que variavam da mais infantil curiosidade à mais profunda raiva.

Não sabia porque o ruivo lhe dirigia tais sentimentos, e inconscientemente o loiro tratou de se afastar do líder da Weiss, confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

Na noite anterior a que colocariam o plano contra o vampiro recém chegado em prática, ocorreu uma cena que confundiu ainda mais a mente do loiro.

Yohji não estava conseguindo dormir direito. Além de estar um calor infernal, ele se questionava, tentando entender o porque das atitudes de Aya.

(Yohji) Não faltava mais nada!

Resolveu descer a cozinha e beber um pouco de água.

Fez o caminho no escuro, desviando dos móveis conhecidos. Chegou a cozinha e tratou de acender uma lamparina a óleo. Depois pegou uma pequena jarra que estava sobre a pia e encheu uma caneca com a água.

Pegou a caneca e ia levá-la aos lábios quando teve a impressão de que não estava sozinho na cozinha. Virou-se e deu de cara com o líder da Weiss, olhando fixamente em sua direção.

O loiro tomou um grande susto, quase derrubando a caneca com água.

(Yohji) !!

O ruivo não fez nada. Permaneceu parado embaixo do batente da porta, cravando os olhos de ametista na face de Yohji. O belo rosto parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras. Yohji sentiu um arrepio, e tratou de disfarçar.

(Yohji irritado) Aya, seu... quer que eu tenha um treco do coração?!

(Aya)...

O silêncio do outro começava a incomodar. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando o comportamento do ruivo.

(Yohji preocupado) Você está bem?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Vim beber água. Você quer um pouco também?

(Aya) Hn.

Finalmente um resmungo. Yohji ficou satisfeito por ver que conseguira arrancar um som daquele cara tão estranho. Mais que depressa pegou uma segunda caneca e encheu-a, estendendo-a para o líder da Weiss.

(Yohji) Não está muito gelada... esse maldito calor ainda vai acabar com a gente.

Aya aproximou-se e tomou a caneca das mãos do loiro, deu as costas e se afastou, sem agradecer ou comentar qualquer outra coisa.

(Yohji suspirando) Céus... o que foi isso?

Voltou pra cama, mas a verdade é que não conseguiu mais dormir.

oOo

Chegou o dia em que a Weiss entraria em ação, e Aya mostraria seu modo de atuação pela primeira vez na equipe.

O novo alvo estava hospedado em um dos hotéis de Paris. Havia acabado de se registrar, e provavelmente sairia logo em seguida atrás de algo que o distraísse e alimentasse.

A equipe de assassinos estava rodeando o local, pronta pra colocar o plano em prática: Yohji se mantinha em alerta, preparado para entrar no hotel a qualquer momento. Omi e Ken vigiariam os prováveis capangas do alvo, enquanto Aya ficava de olho no companheiro loiro.

Tal esquema deixava os quatro sossegados, pois se Ken e Omi encontrassem obstáculos ao eliminar os seguidores do vampiro, Yohji não ficaria sem cobertura, já que Aya entraria em ação.

Geralmente tinham que improvisar nos planos, pois sempre surgiam imprevistos... a participação de Aya era uma tranqüilidade a mais.

De onde Omi estava, ele percebeu que o vampiro vinha em direção a porta e sairia em seguida. O chibi fez um sinal pro companheiro mais velho.

Como se fosse mera coincidência, Yohji avançou e adentrou o hall do hotel, esbarrando 'sem querer' no homem que vinha em sentido contrário.

(Yohji) Ops, sinto muito!!

Curvou-se um pouco, exibindo seu melhor sorriso. As lamparinas da entrada desenhavam contornos em seu rosto, deixando-o com ar levemente misterioso.

O vampiro estreitou os olhos, observando-o atentamente. Era um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, com cabelos negros e olhos negros profundos e frios. A aparência sóbria reforçava uma beleza seria e distinta.

Olhos de jade se encontraram com as perolas negras. O interesse cintilou nas íris escuras. Yohji soube no mesmo instante que aquele cara estava no papo. Saber disso apenas aumentou sua felicidade, fazendo o grande sorriso se alargar.

Com um gesto para seus acompanhantes, o vampiro dispensou-os.

(Vitório(1)) Vão na frente, nos encontramos depois.

Os três carinhas sorriram cheios de malícia. Sabiam muito bem o que o mestre tinha em mente. Vitório estava doido atrás de diversão desde que chegaram em Paris. Haviam ido para a capital do prazer justamente em busca do que aquele loiro parecia oferecer.

(Vitório) No restaurante de Lucios. Daqui a duas...

Olhou para Yohji de alto a baixo. Sorriu satisfeito.

(Vitório) Ou melhor... daqui a três horas.

Yohji permanecera parado no mesmo lugar, apenas assistindo. Ficaria lisonjeado por tamanho interesse se não soubesse que aquele cara era um vampiro disposto a beber todo o seu sangue, depois que se divertisse com seu corpo...

(Yohji sorrindo) Desculpe trombar em você. Preciso ir me registrar...

(Vitório) Porque a pressa? Meu nome é Vitório. O seu é...

(Yohji) Yohji.

(Vitório) Tem belos olhos, Yohji.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

(Vitório) Eu gostaria de... conhecê-lo melhor. Você... viria ao meu quarto para que pudéssemos conversar?

Yohji fez de conta que analisava a proposta. Depois passou os dedos pelo cabelo, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Era um gesto simples, mas que o loiro descobrira ter muito efeito sobre outras pessoas.

Satisfeito percebeu a hora em que Vitório passou a língua sobre os lábios.

(Yohji) Ora, porque não?

(Vitório) Ótimo. Vamos nos divertir muito...

Segurou no braço do caçador e o puxou em direção as escadas localizadas no hall de entrada do hotel. Elas levavam direto aos quartos.

Vitório sentira algo diferente em relação aquele loiro. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia abraçá-lo e torná-lo um vampiro... precisava apenas pedir a opinião daquele que estava em seu quarto...

oOo

(Omi) Ele conseguiu!

(Ken) Vamos atrás daqueles três carinhas!

(Aya) Assim que acabarem com eles vocês voltam imediatamente pra cá.

(Omi) Certo! Cuide-se!

(Ken) Entendido! E cuide do Yohji!!

Os dois se afastaram e perseguiram os lacaios de Vitório.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Aya dirigiu-se ao hotel.

(Aya) Vitório... o que você estará aprontando?

Chegou até o balcão e tocou a sineta, esperando que alguém viesse atendê-lo.

(Aya pensando) Ele nunca viaja sem aquele cara... droga. Se ambos estiverem juntos Yohji vai ter problemas!!

Sem esperar mais, o ruivo pegou o livro de registros do hotel e começou a virar as páginas atrás do número do quarto em que Vitório estava hospedado.

oOo

(Vitório) Seja bem vindo ao meu aposento.

Yohji entrou na frente, observando bem o quarto. Era uma suíte muito bonita, com uma enorme cama de casal.

(Yohji) !!

Percebeu que alguém estava deitado sobre a mesma. Um rapaz pra ser mais exato.

(Vitório sorrindo) Quero que conheça um... amigo...

O rapaz virou-se na cama e sentou-se sobre o colchão. Fitou Yohji e Vitório com olhos azuis muito claros.

(Yohji) Er...

(Vitório) O que acha dele, Hugo? Não lhe agrada? É um presente.

(Hugo) Um presente?

O loiro pensava rápido. Tinha armas suficientes para lutar contra aqueles dois, mas não podia cometer erros. Achou melhor esperar a cobertura de Aya antes de cometer um ato impensado.

(Vitório) Sim. Não gostou?

Pegou uma das mechas loiras de Yohji e passou-a por entre os dedos de modo pensativo.

(Hugo) Ele é bonito. Mas não sei se quero abraçá-lo.

(Vitório) Experimenta. Se o gosto dele não o agradar, não o abrace.

(Hugo pensativo) Ele tem olhos magníficos. Tá bom!! Agradeço muito pelo presente, Vitório... você sabe do que eu gosto.

Vitório sorriu satisfeito. Tudo o que mais apreciava na vida era agradar aquele jovem que estava deitado em sua cama.

Yohji achou que já era hora de reagir. Moveu uma das mãos muito lentamente em direção a estaca que estava presa atrás do cinto, mas antes que realizasse seu intento sentiu uma 'presença' invadindo sua mente e tomando conta de seus pensamentos.

Percebeu na mesma hora que não se tratava de vampiros quaisquer. Aqueles caras deveriam ser no mínimo de sexta geração. Yohji conseguia fechar sua mente ao domínio de vampiros de sétima geração... mas aquele Hugo estava conseguindo subjugá-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Antes que pudesse reagir caiu sem sentidos nos braços de Vitório.

(Vitório sorrindo) Esse garoto será uma bela aquisição mesmo...

oOo

Aya subiu as escadas correndo, saltando de dois em dois degraus. Achara aquele loiro muito interessante e na verdade não permitiria que ele morresse nas mãos de um vampiro como Vitório.

Conhecia Vitório de suas andanças em Marselha. Sabia que o vampiro de olhos negros era de sexta geração, e muito forte por assim dizer. A despeito de seu amante, chamado de Hugo, e também um geração seis...

(Aya) Maldição.

Dois vampiros tão poderosos juntos... Yohji não seria páreo para esse desafio!

Com certo alívio visualizou o quarto em que os inimigos estavam hospedados.

Arrombou a porta com um potente chute, já sacando a espada japonesa afiada. Seus olhos scanearam o dormitório. Viu que Hugo estava sentado sobre a cama, olhando distraído para o amante, que levava o Weiss inconsciente nos braços.

(Vitório) Ei!!

Aya não respondeu. Saltou, caindo sobre a cama, e acertando a espada direto no peito de Hugo.

A lâmina da katana fora lavada com água benta. O vampiro caiu fulminado, virando pó.

Ao ver a cena, Vitório se inflamou de ódio. Seu amante fora dizimado com facilidade por aquele garoto ruivo, e bem diante de seus olhos!!

Furioso, largou Yohji, que caiu no chão sem despertar.

(Aya) Maldito.

Cegado pela fúria, Vitório praticamente voou pra cima do Weiss, mas acabou sendo vencido: com uma agilidade surpreendente, Aya usou a espada para decapitar o ser das trevas.

Vitório foi derrotado, seu corpo se transformando em pó, caindo e se misturando as cinzas de Hugo sobre a cama.

Aya respirou fundo por um segundo. Depois os olhos de ametistas fixaram-se no companheiro caído no chão.

Desceu da cama, indo verificar se estava tudo bem com ele. Foi com certo alivio que percebeu que ele não estava ferido, nem recebera nenhuma mordida. Logo logo Yohji despertaria.

(Aya)...

Não entendia a súbita preocupação que se apossara de si. Por que aquele loiro era importante... de um momento para o outro... pensar que ele poderia ter sido ferido lhe incomodava a extremos.

Fechou os olhos de modo irritado. Tudo começava a ganhar tons diferentes... o que parecia fácil e rápido ia se complicando e agora tinha mais esse obstáculo: porque aquele loiro tinha que ser tão interessante?!

(Aya) Tenho que me concentrar em minha vingança!

Abriu os olhos e fixou-os no companheiro caído. Suspirou conformado e abaixou-se, pegando-o nos braços sem qualquer dificuldade.

Nada iria atrapalhar sua vingança, mas... nesse momento era mais importante cuidar do Weiss inconsciente.

Voltaria a vingança após ter certeza de que estava tudo bem...

(Aya) Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim, loiro...

Continua...

* * *

(1) Uma pequena homenagem a tia Anne Rice. Simplesmente amo os livros dela.


	3. Equipe

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
Equipe**

Aya observou a face pálida do companheiro loiro mais uma vez. Yohji estava adormecido, e não despertara desde que a missão havia terminado na noite anterior.

Mas o líder da Weiss sabia que aquilo era normal, visto que o ataque de Vitório fora de nível seis. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele despertaria.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, Aya permanecia sentado em uma cadeira, colocada próxima a cama do loiro, de onde podia vigiá-lo atentamente, permanecendo horas na mesma posição.

O ruivo estava muito confuso, sentindo-se em conflito com as decisões que tinha em mente. Havia entrado para a Weiss apenas para encontrar os assassinos de sua irmã caçula... e no entanto a presença tão interessante de Yohji estava dominando–lhe os pensamentos, fazendo com que desviasse sua atenção dos planos tão cuidadosamente elaborados.

Aya suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Não queria admitir, mas conhecia aquele sentimento... já o experimentara antes... sabia reconhecer os sintomas de uma paixão que se aproximava.

Sua experiência anterior não fora muito agradável, e por isso mesmo lhe marcara muito, deixando uma cicatriz em seu coração que não desapareceria jamais...

Não tinha certeza de estar disposto a passar por algo semelhante... não que o envolvimento com Yohji fosse lhe trazer dor... ou outra coisa ruim, mas...

Suspirou irritado mais uma vez. Estava mesmo considerando a possibilidade de permitir que o loiro entrasse em seu coração?

Um movimento ao seu lado alertou-o para o fato de que Yohji havia despertado... teria que encará-lo...

Sem perder mais tempo, Aya abriu os olhos, descobrindo-se analisado por duas belas íris de jade...

oOO

Yohji estava se sentindo um tanto estranho, e não se lembrava direito do que havia acontecido. Tinha alguns flashs escuros do momento em que entrara no quarto de Vitório e nada mais.

Aquele inimigo devia ser bem forte, já que dominara sua mente treinada para resistir aos poderes malignos de um vampiro.

Foi com certa surpresa que percebeu que estava em sua própria cama, a salvo em casa. E foi com mais surpresa ainda que percebeu que o líder da Weiss estava sentado ao lado de seu leito, com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados, em uma posição muito tensa.

Quase perguntou a Aya o que havia acontecido, mas teve uma intuição e achou melhor se calar.

Como se sentisse suas dúvidas, o espadachim abriu os olhos, fixando-os em Yohji, fazendo com que um arrepio corresse pelo corpo do loiro.

(Yohji)...

Não entendeu a súbita raiva que se apossou das íris ametistas.

(Aya) Você me irrita.

Levantou-se, saindo do quarto sem dizer mais nada, ou esperar resposta.

(Yohji) !!

Observou a porta que Aya deixara aberta. Depois piscou confuso e meio chocado. Não fizera nada para 'irritar' o ruivo! Nem se lembrava direito do que se passara!!

(Yohji) Merda!

Nesse momento Ken e Omi espiaram pela porta, meio ressabiados.

(Ken) Ei... o Aya saiu daqui!

(Omi) Até que enfim!!

Ambos entraram e aproximaram-se da cama do caçador loiro, sentando-se sobre o colchão, um de cada lado de Yohji.

(Ken) Você está bem?

(Omi) Puxa, você dormiu desde ontem a noite, Yohji!

(Ken) O que aconteceu?

(Omi) Deu alguma coisa errada?

(Yohji sorrindo) Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez, pessoal!

(Omi) Como se sente?

(Yohji) Bem. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meio desconfiado, Ken curvou-se e aproximou o rosto do rosto de Yohji, observando-o de pertinho durante alguns segundos.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) De verdade?

(Yohji sorrindo) De verdade!

(Omi) Que bom! Ficamos tão preocupados.

(Yohji) Ora, não lembro direito do que aconteceu, mas... Aya deve ter aparecido na hora certa.

(Omi)...

(Ken)...

Os dois caçadores mais jovens se entreolharam. Yohji fisgou que havia algo errado e não deixou passar batido.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) Er...

(Yohji) Qual é, caras? Vão fazer segredinho de mim?

(Ken sorrindo) Xereta...

(Yohji indignado) Ei!!

(Omi) Brincadeira, Yohji. É que achamos estranho o jeito do Aya...

(Ken) Ele não saiu desse quarto desde que voltamos da missão...

(Omi) A gente até queria vir ver como você estava, mas achamos melhor não...

(Ken suspirando) A cara de Aya tava feia de meter medo!

(Yohji pensativo) Será que ele ficou com raiva de mim?

(Omi surpreso) Mas por que?

(Yohji) Sei lá!

(Ken) Bom, pelo menos nos safamos de mais uma.

(Omi sorrindo) Fico feliz que você esteja bem, Yohji!

Estendeu a mão, tomando a de Yohji entre as suas e dando um apertão carinhoso. Ken esticou o braço e bagunçou a franja do loiro.

(Ken) Não podemos perder a nossa isca, não é?

(Yohji sorrindo) Seus interesseiros!

(Omi) Somos uma equipe, Yohji.

(Ken) Nosso time é bom! E se esses vampiros malditos estão ficando mais fortes, nós vamos nos esforçar pra derrotá-los!

(Yohji pensativo) Somos um bom time, mas...

Olhou em direção a porta. Ainda havia uma carta fora do baralho. Talvez Aya não estivesse totalmente a vontade com eles. Mas o problema do ruivo parecia ser único e exclusivo com sua pessoa... ele não era grosso nem nada com os caçadores mais jovens...

(Omi) Não se preocupe, Yohji... com o tempo as coisas se ajeitam...

(Yohji) É...

Mas o loiro não parecia muito certo disso...

oOO

Aya havia escutado toda a conversa, encostado na parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Yohji. Confuso, ele inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a na parede e fechando os olhos de modo pensativo.

Omi e Ken preocupavam-se mesmo com Yohji, e não apenas por que eram caçadores e formavam uma equipe, mas por que se tornaram amigos, quase uma família...

E agora queriam integrá-lo a isso?

Queriam que fizesse parte da Weiss de coração? Não! Tinha que seguir em frente e não se envolver... não deixar brechas... ou seria terrível! Desenvolver sentimentos por aqueles três, na verdade por Yohji, seria a sua perdição!

(Aya) Está tudo errado...

Desencostou-se e afastou-se silenciosamente.

Yohji logo estava de volta a ativa, mas apesar do ânimo dos Weiss nenhuma missão surgiu para os próximos dias, nem mesmo casos free lancers, como os que costumavam realizar paralelamente.

Por isso a rotina dos três consistia em trabalhar na Koneko, no centro de Paris, a capital da luz, fervilhante de movimento.

(Yohji) Só não entendo porque Aya não quer trabalhar com a gente na floricultura.

(Ken) Talvez ele não goste de lidar com o público...

Referia-se às várias clientes que tomavam conta da pequena loja. Era uma tarde quente de verão, e Ken e Yohji estavam tomando conta da Koneko, enquanto o jovem Omi fazia algumas entregas para um aniversário.

(Yohji) Sei lá...

O loiro ainda estava confuso com os acontecimentos recentes. Tinha plena consciência de que sentia-se atraído pelo ruivo, e os modos frios do mesmo não diminuíam seu interesse em nada, muito pelo contrário...

Também não se importava pelo fato de ambos serem homens. Afinal, apesar de ter nascido no Japão, Yohji vivia em Paris a muitos anos pra se preocupar com coisas tão idiotas.

(Ken) Ei, Yohji!!

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken rindo) Você tá perdido no tempo aí... o que te preocupa?

(Yohji) Er... nada...

(Ken) Se você está tão incomodado com a atitude de Aya, porque não vai falar com ele?

(Yohji)...

Seria a coisa certa a se fazer? Talvez Ken estivesse com razão... e pra dizer a verdade tal situação o incomodava demais e já estava bem óbvia... pois até o moreninho sempre tão desligado percebera tudo.

(Yohji) Você venceu. Vou falar com Aya agora mesmo.

(Ken) Agora não, Yohji... a floricultura tá cheia e eu preciso de sua ajuda aqui...

Mas o caçador loiro fez de conta que não havia escutado. Escapuliu pela porta dos fundos, deixando Ken sozinho com as clientes.

(Ken) Yohji!!

Antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa se viu cercado pelas fãs assanhadas por poder ter aquele belo moreninho apenas pra elas... mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Por sua vez, Yohji ia rindo da cara de Ken, caminhando pela casa silenciosa, até chegar a porta do quarto do líder da Weiss. Tomou coragem, e respirou fundo, depois deu algumas batidas na madeira.

(Yohji) Ei, Aya!!

Não obteve resposta.

(Yohji) AYA!! Isso não é hora de dormir! Até EU já acordei!

Um tanto surpreso pela falta de pronunciamento do outro, Yohji forçou a fechadura da porta. Estava destrancada... reunindo muita coragem, abriu um pequeno vão na porta, apenas o suficiente para espiar lá dentro.

(Yohji) !!

O aposento estava vazio. Abriu um pouco mais a porta, e comprovou suas suspeitas: o ruivo não estava presente.

(Yohji) Mas onde diabos ele foi?

Pelo jeito o líder da Weiss saia secretamente todas as tardes, e era por esse motivo que não concordara em trabalhar na floricultura.

(Yohji) Muito bem, senhor Aya...

Era o momento perfeito de uma interrogação mais a fundo.

oOo

Omi estava terminando de preparar o jantar, com ajuda de Ken, quando Aya entrou na cozinha. Levava na face a mesma expressão fria de sempre, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Dirigiu-se a mesa, e sentou-se numa cadeira vaga em frente à Yohji.

Os caçadores mais jovens lançaram um olhar ressabiado para o ruivo, e depois para o loiro. Yohji entendeu que jogavam a responsabilidade de interrogar o líder da Weiss para as suas mãos.

Bem feito pra ele! Se não fosse xereta não teria descoberto as fugas oportunas do espadachim durante o dia...

(Yohji) Er, Aya?

Aya fixou as ametistas em Yohji, esperando que ele continuasse com a frase. O olhar nem um pouco amigável desanimou o Weiss loiro.

(Yohji) Er... está com muita fome?

Omi e Ken quase caíram pra trás, enquanto Aya franzia as sobrancelhas de modo intrigado.

(Aya) Não.

(Omi) A janta já tá quase pronta.

E o loirinho balançou um pano de prato, fazendo um sinal para Yohji. Omi estava atrás de Aya, assim o ruivo não podia ver o que ele fazia.

Yohji tentou mandar um recado discreto para o jovenzinho, estreitando os olhos e dizendo que 'não' com a cabeça, mas balançando bem de leve, com certo receio de ser flagrado pelo ruivo.

E foi justamente o que aconteceu. Aya torceu os lábios de modo irritado e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

(Aya) O que você quer saber?

(Yohji) !!

(Omi)...

(Ken)...

A pergunta a queima roupa pegou os outros caçadores de surpresa. Depois de pensar por um segundo, Yohji também torceu os lábios e resolveu chutar o pau da barraca, inquirindo em seu tom de voz mais ríspido.

(Yohji) Aonde você vai todos os dias? Já descobrimos que não fica em casa...

(Aya) !!

Yohji, Omi e Ken notaram nitidamente que a face de Aya se contraiu um pouco, denunciando a surpresa por ter sido descoberto.

(Ken) Sabemos que você não fica aqui em casa durante o dia.

(Omi) Foi por causa disso que você se recusou a trabalhar com a gente na Koneko, não é?

(Aya) Isso é um interrogatório?

(Yohji sorrindo) Sim! Você está sendo interrogado pelos piores soldados da inquisição: caçadores de vampiros.

(Ken sorrindo) Vamos torturá-lo se não nos responder...

(Yohji pensativo) Hum... boa idéia... eu poderia prendê-lo no porão e fazer cócegas em seus pés até que implore perdão.

(Aya)...

(Ken) E diremos a Manx que nosso líder foi derrotado por um vampiro.

(Yohji) Excelente idéia, Ken!!

E ambos começaram a gargalhar de modo macabro, tentando assustar o espadachim. Omi também sorria discretamente, se divertindo com o espanto do caçador ruivo.

(Omi) Não liga pra esses malucos, Aya!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Estamos preocupados. Somos uma equipe agora, e você deveria confiar em nós.

(Yohji) Apesar desse seu jeito fechado, eu confiei minha vida à você durante nossa última missão. E eu nem o conheço direito...

(Ken) Se você é nosso líder, deve agir como tal, e não digo apenas dar ordens e mandar. Tem que ser nosso companheiro!

(Aya suspirando) Está bem. O que querem saber.

(Yohji surpreso) Simples assim?

(Aya) Hn.

(Ken) Porque se recusa a nos ajudar na Koneko? O que você esconde? Por que diabos entrou pra Weiss? Pra onde você vai durante o dia?

(Aya) !!

(Omi)...

(Yohji)...?

Os três estavam surpresos pela ânsia demonstrada por Ken, em busca das respostas que todos queriam saber.

(Aya) Poderia... repetir a primeira pergunta?

(Yohji) Nossa, Aya... isso foi uma piada?!

(Omi sorrindo) Que progresso!!

O moreninho piscou, meio sem graça.

(Ken) O que você faz durante o dia?

(Manx) Sai em busca de pistas.

Os quatro assassinos se voltaram para a porta da cozinha, onde Manx estava parada, observando-os. Havia entrado sorrateiramente e se aproximado, pegando-os no meio de uma conversa aparentemente não muito amigável.

(Yohji) Boa noite, Manx!

(Ken) Como assim, 'em busca de pistas'?

Referia-se a frase dita pela secretária da Kritiker, no momento em a garota entrara na cozinha.

(Manx) Aya concordou em entrar pra Weiss Kreuz com algumas condições... e uma delas foi que tivesse seus dias livres para continuar com as investigações por conta própria.

(Yohji surpreso) Mas porque?

(Ken) Não confia nos nossos meios?

(Aya) Não.

(Manx) Ora, tentei convencê-lo, mas... o que importa é que nos ajude a eliminar os inimigos. E Aya concordou em dividir com a gente tudo o que descobrisse.

(Ken) Não parece! A gente nem sabia que ele estava investigando...

(Omi) Oh, Manx... foi por isso que você veio aqui hoje?

(Manx sorrindo) Sim, vim checar as descobertas de Aya.

Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Omi e Ken sentaram-se também, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do jantar.

(Aya) Descobriu sobre Vitório?

(Yohji) Esse é o vampiro que me atacou.

(Manx) Ele é de geração seis, assim como Hugo, o outro vampiro que sempre o acompanhava.

(Omi surpreso) Seis?!

(Ken) Que porra! De onde estão saindo esses demônios tão poderosos? Antes tínhamos contato com de nona e décima geração, agora nos aparece um de geração seis?

(Yohji pensativo) Foi por isso que Vitório conseguiu me dominar com tanta facilidade...

(Manx) Tem ocorrido uma movimentação estranha entre os vampiros... muitos deles estão migrando para centros com maiores populações... Paris é o alvo principal.

(Ken) Maldição!

(Omi) Mas por que?

(Manx sorrindo) Foi justamente isso que vim perguntar a Aya. Quero ver se ele descobriu algo que tenha escapado aos nossos meios usuais de investigação.

(Aya suspirando) Tem algo a ver com o desaparecimento do mestre da grande casa da Europa.

O silêncio caiu entre os Weiss. Três pares de olhos se fixaram sobre o espadachim, exibindo toda a incredulidade nas faces dos caçadores.

Ken saiu de seu torpor primeiro, recuperando-se da surpresa.

(Ken) Qual é, Aya. Todo mundo sabe que essa história de mestres é conversa pra assustar criancinha.

(Yohji) He, he, he... vai dizer que existem mesmo esses… er… seis grandes mestres das trevas, que dominam os continentes da Europa, Ásia e América...

(Aya) Cinco grandes mestres. Um dos lideres da Ásia caiu em seu repouso e não vai despertar jamais.

(Manx) Desconfiávamos disso a muito tempo. Mas não havia ainda a prova contundente desses fatos.

(Omi) Aya descobriu tudo.

(Ken) Merda. E de que geração são esses mestres? De quarta geração? Como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficientes com os vampiros de sexta geração que estão surgindo.

(Omi surpreso) Quarta geração?! Eles devem ser muito poderosos!

(Aya) Na verdade cada um dos mestres é de segunda geração.

Os Weiss ficaram em silêncio, apenas analisando a informação que Aya lhes dera. Yohji cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles, dando um sorriso desanimado.

(Yohji suspirando) Aya perdeu o juízo.

(Ken) Segunda geração? Putaquepariu!!

(Omi) Não pode ser... é humanamente impossível.

(Manx) Humanamente é... mas em se tratando de vampiros...

(Aya) Isso é indiscutível.

(Yohji) Estamos ferrados.

(Omi) Nunca derrotaremos um vampiro de segunda geração! Eles devem ser invencíveis...

(Ken) Caralho!!

(Yohji) Então o 'mestre' da Europa sumiu...?

(Aya) Um deles.

(Ken) E quem é esse mestre?

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Aha! Você não sabe! Até que enfim... isso prova que sua pesquisa não é tão perfeita assim...

O ruivo torceu os lábios mas não rebateu. Manx interferiu, impedindo que a discussão se prolongasse.

(Manx) Algumas coisas os vampiros não dizem nem sob tortura. E a verdade é que os vampiros que caem em nossas mãos nem tem contato com os mestres.

(Yohji) Porra, então esses mestres de segunda geração ficam cercados por vampiros de terceira e quarta geração?!

(Manx) Tudo leva a crer que sim.

(Ken) Céus... isso nunca vai ter fim.

(Manx) Algumas informações confirmadas são sobre a casa do Oriente.

(Aya) Os vampiros não parecem temer muito os vampiros de lá. Talvez julguem que os japoneses estejam longe demais.

(Manx) Sabemos que uma garota é a atual mestra, e um homem está sendo treinado para ocupar o posto do outro mestre.

(Yohji) Nomes...?

(Aya)...

(Manx)...

(Omi desanimado) Vocês não sabem.

(Ken) E a casa da América?

(Manx) Sobre eles não descobrimos nada! Os vampiros tem verdadeiro pânico do mestre ou da mestra, não sabemos ao certo. Boatos dizem que se trata de uma pessoa sádica e extremamente maldosa.

(Omi) Oh...

(Yohji) Ainda bem que é da América...

(Manx) E sobre a Europa... sabemos apenas que a casa está sem líder, comandada por uma vampira chamada Lilik. Creio que essa garota seja de geração quatro.

(Ken) Caralho! Espero que nossa próxima missão não seja um ataque a esses vampiros!!

(Manx) Ainda não.

(Omi) "Ainda"?! O que quer com isso?

(Manx) Temos que aproveitar que o mestre da Europa desapareceu e dar um golpe na grande casa. Assim poderemos matar o vampiro que está repousando e se encontra indefeso.

(Ken) Indefeso?! Cercado por vampiros de geração três e quatro?

(Yohji) Não teremos chances!

(Manx) Planejamos um ataque para a luz do dia...

(Omi pensativo) Ah, assim temos mais chances...

Começava a surgir um fio de esperança. Um ataque a vampiros era sempre complicado... mas a luz do sol era a maior aliada de um caçador desses seres do mal.

(Yohji) E quando vamos atacar essa tal grande casa?

(Manx) Ainda não sabemos a localização.

(Omi) Mas é aqui em Paris?

(Aya) Não.

(Ken) É na França?

(Aya)...

(Yohji suspirando) Vocês não sabem... inferno. Pelo menos teremos mais tempo pra nos preparar...

(Omi) Oh, tantas revelações!

(Ken) Por isso Aya passava as tardes fora. Você atacava os covis dos vampiros sozinho, durante o dia eles estão indefesos.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Tenho até medo de perguntar como você arrancava as informações desses vampiros...

(Aya) Vampiros de geração tão baixa são plenamente descartáveis.

(Omi surpreso) Oh...

(Manx) Fiquem preparados, garotos. Estamos empenhados em descobrir a localização da casa européia e assim que soubermos vocês entraram em ação.

(Yohji pensativo) Ótimo, vou redigir meu testamento.

(Manx) !!

(Omi sorrindo) Não liga pra ele!

(Ken) Preciso de uma bugnuck com garras maiores...

(Manx) Adeus, garotos.

A ruiva saiu, deixando os Weiss sozinhos novamente. Omi ergueu-se da cadeira e voltou a se concentrar no jantar, preocupado em aquecê-lo. Ken estava pensativo, ruminando as informações digeridas. Era muita coisa para que seu cérebro processasse ao mesmo tempo.

(Yohji) Você pretendia nos contar isso algum dia, Aya?

(Aya) Se fosse irrelevante...

(Ken) Você ainda não nos aceitou como equipe.

(Aya) Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

(Omi) Mas são informações preciosas. Sabe como é surpreendente imaginar que existem vampiros de segunda geração?

(Ken) Um vampiro desses deve ser muito velho... e feio!

(Yohji sorrindo) Ora, Ken... não necessariamente.

(Aya) Um vampiro de primeira geração sim é velho. São conhecidos como antediluvianos e estão todos adormecidos.

(Ken) Como pode ter tanta certeza?

(Aya) É o que todos os vampiros que interroguei afirmam. Eles foram unânimes ao dizer que o último antediluviano que estava desperto era o senhor da casa do Oriente.

(Yohji pensativo) O que você disse que não vai mais acordar?

(Aya) Sim.

(Ken) Ah, mas isso é lá no Japão! Mesmo o mestre que domina a tal casa da América e causa pânico entre os vampiros está bem longe.

(Omi pensativo) Ele deve ser cruel, pra ter essa fama...

(Aya) Fama de maldoso, cruel e sanguinário. (1)

Os outros Weiss sentiram um arrepio frio subindo por suas costas, causado apenas pela tentativa de imaginar um demônio de segunda geração, com tal personalidade distorcida...

(Omi suspirando) Ainda bem que ele está lá na América.

(Yohji) Temos que nos preocupar com os europeus... porque será que o mestre deles sumiu?

(Ken) Será que ele está organizando alguma coisa?

(Aya) Os vampiros estão desorientados.

(Omi) Talvez Manx esteja certa ao dizer que este é o momento de dar um golpe na sociedade das trevas. O jantar está pronto!!

Os Weiss se descontraíram um pouco, permitindo-se pensar em outra coisa que não fossem os vampiros.

Logo terminavam de jantar e cada um seguia para seu quarto.

oOo

Aya não estava conseguindo dormir. Rolou na cama pela milésima vez, até que resolveu se erguer e ir para a sala, tomar um ar.

Sua mente se encontrava num verdadeiro caos! Por muitos anos não sentira nada parecido com aquilo: a preocupação pelo bem estar do Weiss loiro tomava todos os seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se esquecer de seus verdadeiros objetivos. De sua vingança...

(Aya) A quem quero enganar?

Nunca fora uma pessoa vingativa. Nunca se importara em alimentar esses sentimentos rancorosos em seu coração. Saíra atrás dos assassinos de sua irmã, apenas disposto a tentar diminuir a dor, a não ter a sensação de fracasso pesando sobre seus ombros.

Aya se culpava pela morte da irmã caçula. Ele sempre assumira a responsabilidade de cuidar dela e não cumprira sua promessa...

E agora que buscava uma maneira de diminuir a dor sua mente era desviada para um outro caminho: uma súbita atração o dominara por completo! Uma possível paixão que ameaçava se tornar a coisa mais importante em sua vida.

Sabia que Yohji também tinha certo interesse em sua pessoa. Podia ver isso no brilho dos olhos de jade. Na tentativa de aproximação, que se metamorfoseara em uma necessidade de se manter afastado, ante a rudeza das atitudes do ruivo.

Mas era difícil disfarçar os sentimentos. Yohji estava se afastando, mas a atração por Aya dava um brilho todo especial para os magníficos olhos verdes, e isso o Weiss loiro não poderia esconder jamais.

Agora Aya não sabia o que fazer... tinha a alma em conflito, dividida por duas questões muito fortes: cumprir a promessa feita a irmã, e vingar sua morte ou... render-se aquele sentimento que começava a sufocá-lo.

(Aya suspirando) Inferno...

Deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá. A sala estava toda escura, e o Weiss ruivo não parecia disposto a acender nenhuma lamparina. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá.

Seu corpo estava levemente tremulo, e ele sabia muito bem o que isso significava: era resultado de tanto tempo sem contato físico com outra pessoa. Era o preço que pagava por se trancar em um mundo de solidão, impedindo qualquer sentimento de entrar em seu coração.

E no primeiro momento em que se topava com uma atração sexual muito forte, ele sentia que corria o risco de se precipitar e estragar tudo...

(Aya sussurrando) Preciso me controlar...

Mal pronunciou essa frase e ouviu o som de passos.

oOo

Yohji também não estava conseguindo adormecer. Todas as revelações das últimas horas ainda bailavam por sua mente, impressionando por serem tão incríveis e fantasiosas.

Vampiros de segunda geração deveriam ser quase como deuses, poderosos e praticamente invulneráveis, invencíveis...

(Yohji) Maldição!

Mas essa era a menor de todas as suas preocupações. O que estava deixando-o mesmo encucado era o ruivo. Queria que Aya fizesse parte da equipe, deixasse essa aparente frieza de lado e fosse um Weiss de verdade.

O loiro sabia que estava começando a nascer uma atração por seu companheiro, e isso o deixava de certo modo feliz e preocupado. Feliz porque Aya parecia ser alguém muito interessante e correto, apesar de rude. E preocupado porque essa rudeza poderia ser justamente o fator que atrapalharia um envolvimento de ambos.

Yohji estava disposto a se arriscar e tentar algo mais com Aya... talvez se usasse seu charme... talvez se tentasse seduzi-lo...

O líder da Weiss não parecia simpatizar muito com o companheiro mais velho, mas talvez fosse uma barreira fácil de se derrubar. Ora, Yohji não saberia se não se arriscasse.

Daria um passo mais ousado... ou não...?

(Yohji) Não... melhor deixar as coisas correrem naturalmente...

Sim, Aya o tratava de um modo obviamente mais rude que aos outros e isso queria dizer que Yohji mexia com o ruivo de alguma maneira... pelo menos era um ponto à seu favor... era no que o caçador loiro queria acreditar.

Sua intuição lhe dizia que algo especial estava prestes a nascer entre os dois caçadores. Algo raro e bonito... que poderia se transformar em amor, se fosse tratado da maneira certa... e era isso que Yohji pretendia fazer: se era pra se apaixonar por alguém, que fosse aquele belo e frio ruivo!

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu estou fantasiando com um príncipe encantado... que ridículo!

Jogou o lençol longe, subitamente perdendo toda a alegria. Sonhar não adiantava de nada. E piorava ainda mais sua situação, que no momento era de insônia. Não conseguiria mesmo dormir.

(Yohji irritado) Merda!

Pelo jeito seria mais uma noite perdida, graças ao líder da Weiss.

(Yohji) E esse calor infernal...

Mas o loiro sabia que o calor que sentia não era apenas devido ao clima de verão... e sim aos recentes pensamentos sobre seu "príncipe" encantado...

(Yohji) He, he... acho que vou beber uma água.

Saiu da cama e tateou no escuro até achar a lamparina que sempre deixava em seu quarto. Acendeu-a sem problemas, e saiu do quarto, caminhando com cuidado pelas escadas.

Estava passando pela sala quando notou um vulto sentado sobre o sofá.

(Yohji) !!

Ergueu mais a lamparina, iluminando a pessoa que estava ali. Era Aya, e o ruivo parecia muito tenso, os olhos apertados com força.

(Yohji preocupado) Ei, Aya... você está bem?

O ruivo torceu os lábios de modo irritado, finalmente abrindo os olhos e fixando as íris de ametista na face pálida do companheiro.

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Também não consegue dormir?

(Aya) Não.

A maneira profunda como o ruivo fitava Yohji fez com que o mesmo estremecesse, levemente incomodado. Sem saber mais o que falar ou o que fazer, Yohji passou os dedos pelo cabelo, prendendo os fios macios atrás da orelha.

Esse gesto tão simples pareceu inflamar o sangue do caçador ruivo. Aya ergueu-se do sofá, saltando como se tivesse levado um choque.

(Aya) Não faça isso, maldito...

(Yohji) !!

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo tom de voz irritado.

(Yohji) Não fazer o que?!

Não fizera nada além de ficar parado no meio da sala, tentando puxar conversa com o líder da Weiss. Nunca ia imaginar que Aya estava incomodado com o simples ato de mexer em seus cabelos.

Ainda surpreso, passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo a boca meio seca.

Aya quase engasgou ao ver um gesto tão corriqueiro, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, apesar de totalmente despido de intenções maliciosas. O espadachim tinha consciência disso, porém achou conveniente ignorar esses detalhes...

(Aya irritado) Eu disse pra não fazer isso!

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Não seja natural! Não seja espontâneo... não me provoque, Kudou.

(Yohji) Provocá-lo? Que ridículo!!

Os olhos violetas escureceram, e Aya avançou alguns passos, parando muito próximo do caçador loiro. As faces de ambos estavam iluminadas pela chama da lamparina, que Yohji ainda segurava acima da cabeça.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um segundo, Yohji ficando totalmente confuso por causa das frases incoerentes de Aya, e o líder da Weiss apenas analisando a face pálida, dominada pelos olhos verdes arregalados de incredulidade.

Totalmente sem jeito, Yohji ergueu o braço, disposto a repetir o gesto de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, quando uma faísca nos olhos de Aya o alertou para o perigo do que pretendia fazer.

Então era isso que estava incomodando o ruivo? Não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois Aya entendeu perfeitamente que o caçador mais velho estava disposto a repetir o ato tão sensual, de alisar os fios loiros.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água e o controle emocional do líder da Weiss foi para o espaço.

(Aya) Acha que sou um daqueles vampiros que você seduz dessa maneira?

(Yohji) Ora, Aya...

(Aya) Vou ensiná-lo a não brincar com fogo, Yohji...

Antes que pudesse reagir, o Weiss loiro sentiu uma mão de ferro fechando-se sobre seu pulso e quando deu por si estava sendo praticamente arrastado em direção às escadas e conseqüentemente aos... quartos...

Continua...

* * *

(1) Suryia in Dark Crawford Supreme Bad Mode... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. Revelações

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
Revelações**

Yohji subiu as escadas aos tropeções, sendo praticamente arrastado por Aya, tomando cuidado apenas para não enroscar os pés nos degraus e cair, derrubando a lamparina.

(Yohji) Aya... o que pensa que está fazendo?

Tentou puxar o braço, mas o ruivo parecia dotado de força extra, pois nem mesmo se abalou.

Parando em frente ao próprio quarto, Aya empurrou o companheiro para dentro.

Yohji olhou em volta, tentando admirar o local, afinal de contas não tinha muitas chances de entrar ali, mas a luz fraca não exibia quase nada...

Aproximando-se do caçador mais velho, Aya tomou-lhe a lamparina das mãos e depositou-a sobre uma cômoda. Depois fitou o loiro com olhos brilhantes de desejo.

(Yohji) Aya... você está confundindo as coisas...

(Aya) Estou? Só tem um jeito de saber...

Cercou o outro, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo voraz, agressivo, quase violento. Mostrava o quanto estava sequioso de um contato mais íntimo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que beijava, o espadachim ia empurrando-o para trás, em direção a cama, até esbarrar no móvel. E quando menos esperava, Yohji caiu sobre o colchão macio, com o ruivo caindo em cima de si.

(Yohji) Ei... espere...

Não continuou protestando. Aya recomeçou o beijo, interrompido pela queda. O loiro não pode evitar que um arrepio percorresse por seu corpo. Queria muito aquilo, mas não daquela maneira!

As coisas haviam se precipitado, iniciando de um jeito que poderia fazê-los se arrepender no futuro. O loiro desejava Aya, sim, mas nunca estivera tentando seduzi-lo. Podia ter pensando nisso, só que não tivera tempo de por seus planos em prática!

Colocou as mãos no peito de Aya, fazendo força para afastá-lo de si.

(Yohji) Humm, Aya... A...ya...

Não conseguia falar, tendo os lábios esmagados contra os do ruivo.

Meio irritado pelas demonstrações de rebeldia, Aya afastou a face, encerrando o beijo e fixou as íris ametistas no companheiro embaixo de si.

(Aya) O que foi? Vai dizer que não quer isso?

(Yohji) Eu...

(Aya) Não sabe camuflar o que sente... está escrito em sua testa.

(Yohji) Mas não quero assim.

(Aya) Assim como? Prefere ser tratado como uma mocinha?

As palavras irônicas desanimaram o Weiss loiro. Talvez ele estivesse enganado ao julgar Aya... pelo menos descobrira isso no começo, antes de entregar seu coração... mas se fosse verdade, por que estava doendo tanto? E por que sentia os olhos verdes arderem, com vontade de chorar?

O ruivo deduziu que aquele silêncio fosse a aceitação do que estava por vir e abaixou a cabeça, pronto para recomeçar um beijo, mas Yohji foi mais rápido e acertou um tapa violento na face de Aya.

(Aya)...

Sorriu, sentindo a bochecha esquerda arder, intuindo que ficaria a marca dos dedos de Yohji por algum tempo. Os olhos violetas brilharam perigosamente, fazendo o Weiss loiro se arrepiar todo.

(Aya) Entendi... é assim que você prefere?

Yohji não compreendeu o que Aya queria dizer, até sentir sua camisa sendo rasgada de alto a baixo, com uma força surpreendente. Arregalou os olhos verdes perdendo a voz... o que o ruivo maldito estava pensando?!

O espadachim deixou os olhos desfilarem por aquele tórax magro, mas bem definido, de tez pálida, que subia e descia apressadamente, devido a respiração descompassada.

(Yohji) !!

As íris de ametistas desceram de modo voraz, analisando e adorando tudo o que via. O outro era mesmo muito bonito... não podia condenar os vampiros que se deixavam enfeitiçar...

Quando sentiu os dedos do líder da Weiss entrarem pelo cós da sua calça, dispostos a arrancar a peça de roupa, o loiro pareceu sair do estado hipnótico e começou a se debater, tentando acertar o ruivo, e impedir que o pior acontecesse.

(Aya) Não é isso que você quer?

Sim! Era isso que Yohji queria! Desejava ficar junto do ruivo, só que não com as coisas se precipitando daquela maneira!! Não estava a poucos momentos fantasiando com um possível príncipe encantado? Pois não queria correr o risco de ver seu príncipe se tornando um belo monstro...

Deveriam começar de novo, mas com calma, do jeito certo. Não ia correr o risco de seguir a diante com aquilo, e acabar perdendo as chances de um relacionamento com o espadachim.

Tomando essa resolução, Yohji não perdeu mais tempo, recomeçou a se debater, buscando tirar Aya, que estava de quatro em cima de si. O ruivo torceu os lábios demonstrando sua irritação, e tratou de tentar segurar as mãos do outro, apertando-as contra o colchão.

Yohji simplesmente não entendia de onde o líder da Weiss tirava tanta força, e percebeu que não teria chance! Mas não se daria por vencido jamais! Não se deitaria com Aya contra a sua vontade. Aquele não era o momento certo, e não podia permitir que tudo fosse estragado!

(Yohji) Pare, Aya...

(Aya) Agora é tarde...

A mão do espadachim mais uma vez se dirigiu ao cós da calça do loiro, disposta a arrancar a peça de roupa. Yohji suspirou exasperado. Maldito ruivo teimoso!

Agora o Weiss loiro estava mais que disposto a não continuar com o joguinho. Impediria Aya de prosseguir com aquilo, e a despeito de toda a atração que sentira no começo, Yohji começava a entrar em pânico. Percebia que não conhecia Aya de verdade... aquela face dele lhe era totalmente desconhecida, e lamentava o que estava prestes a acontecer.

(Yohji) Maldição!

Conseguiu erguer a perna e acertar uma joelhada na coxa do ruivo, não querendo mirar em nada mais... sensível. O golpe foi forte o bastante para mover Aya levemente para o lado, e dar a brecha para o loiro virar o corpo e tentar escorregar pra fora do colchão.

Mas Aya se recuperou rápido, prendendo o outro pela cintura.

(Aya) Onde pensa que vai?

Movendo-se rápido, Yohji virou-se, disposto a acertar mais um golpe em Aya. Dessa vez usou a mão, e mirou no pescoço do ruivo. E novamente o espadachim foi mais rápido, parando o ataque antes que fosse finalizado. Prendendo a mão do caçador mais velho entre a sua.

Os olhos verdes brilharam de indignação. Ficou furioso ao ver um traço de diversão nas íris de ametista. Aya estava gostando daquilo! Teria ele MESMO coragem de continuar forçando a situação até que tudo terminasse em sexo, mesmo contra a vontade do loiro? Pelo jeito sim...

Yohji se encheu de raiva, bufando furioso. Arriscou o mesmo golpe com a outra mão.

(Yohji) Isso não vai me acontecer de novo!!

Aya prendeu-lhe a outra mão sem nenhum problema, analisou a face pálida de Yohji por um segundo e franziu as sobrancelhas de modo questionador.

(Aya) O que quer dizer?

(Yohji)...

Desviou os olhos de modo incomodado.

Aya soltou-lhe as mãos, e sentou-se sobre a barriga do outro.

(Aya) Como assim, "isso não vai me acontecer de novo"?

(Yohji irritado) Nada... não é da sua conta.

O ruivo curvou-se um pouco, e segurando no queixo do outro, obrigou-o a encarar as profundas íris ametista. Pela primeira vez na noite, Yohji sentiu um traço de carinho naquele toque.

(Aya) É sim.

(Yohji) Poderia sair de cima de mim, por favor?

Aya sorriu e obedeceu, permanecendo sentado no colchão. Yohji ergueu o corpo e encostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

(Aya) Estou esperando explicações.

O companheiro arregalou os olhos verdes.

(Yohji) O que?! Não me faça rir! Você praticamente me atacou... quem merece explicações sou eu, não acha?! O que você estava fazendo?!

Dessa vez foi a vez de Aya desviar os olhos.

(Aya) Perdi o controle.

(Yohji) Só isso? Perdeu o controle?! E eu é que ia pagar o pato?

(Aya) Ora, você estava tentando me seduzir!

(Yohji surpreso) Claro que não!! Confesso que pensei em fazer isso... mas... você não me deu tempo de por o plano em prática...

(Aya) Plano?

(Yohji sorrindo) É... pra te conquistar...

Aya ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois passou a mão pelo rosto de modo desanimado. Ainda sentia uma pequena chama de desejo queimando suas entranhas, e precisava controlá-la... tinha de manter-se sobre controle.

O loiro incomodou-se por se observado novamente com tanta intensidade e já ia com os dedinhos passar o cabelo para trás da orelha quando um brilho nos olhos violetas lhe advertiu para o perigo do que pretendia fazer.

Acabou sorrindo e erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

(Yohji) Não foi de propósito. Eu faço isso quando fico nervoso...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Parece um pesadelo... você... iria até o fim?

(Aya) Claro.

O Weiss loiro arrepiou-se sabendo que era verdade. Pelo menos Aya era sincero.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Ainda estou esperando...

(Yohji surpreso) Quer continuar? Sinto muito, não quero e já não tem clima, alias, essa noite não teve clima em nenhum momento...

Yohji tentou dar uma de João-sem-braço e escapar da conversa, mas Aya não era ingênuo. O líder da Weiss estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo.

(Aya) Não se faça de bobo.

(Yohji) Não quero falar sobre isso. É coisa do passado.

(Aya) Mas eu quero.

(Yohji surpreso) Azar o seu!

(Aya) Vocês desejam mesmo que eu faça parte da equipe? Mas não confiam em mim a ponto de revelar seus passados?

(Yohji) E você? Também não contou sua história. Porque entrou pra Weiss afinal de contas?

O ruivo piscou e pensou por um segundo. Parecia analisar suas opções. Não era tolo a ponto de negar que se sentia perdidamente atraído e porque não dizer, apaixonado, por aquele loiro... e quase estragara tudo com sua ânsia por prazer...

A culpa era dele mesmo, por ter se mantido em abstinência de sexo por tanto tempo... aí quando encontrava alguém que valia a pena... quase o estuprara.

Mas talvez não estivesse tudo perdido. Decidiu-se por continuar a investir naquela conquista, do modo certo dessa vez.

(Aya) Minha irmã mais nova foi assassinada.

(Yohji) Oh...

(Aya) Foi por isso que iniciei minha jornada.

(Yohji) Você está querendo se vingar?

Os olhos de ametista ficaram pensativos, e o líder da Weiss silenciou por alguns instantes. Yohji respeitou aquele silencio reflexivo, aguardando pacientemente que Aya começasse a falar.

(Aya) No inicio eu achei isso. Mas estava me enganando. Nunca fui vingativo. No fundo sinto que quero apenas conhecer os assassinos de minha irmã... ver o que eles são e tentar entender por que fizeram isso com ela.

(Yohji) Ora, não vale a pena ter sentimentos de vingança no coração. Mas as suas dúvidas são fáceis de serem sanadas. Vampiros só pensam em destruir, em matar. Não precisam de um motivo para fazer as pessoas sofrerem.

(Aya)...

O loiro abaixou a cabeça.

(Yohji) Pelo menos não conhecia a pessoa que matou sua irmã, não é?

(Aya) É.

(Yohji) Então a dor é muito menor...

O espadachim sentiu-se entristecer, sem saber o porque. Parecia que algo ruim tinha ocorrido no passado do Weiss loiro, e era visível que ele não superara muito bem.

(Aya) Um vampiro matou seus parentes?

(Yohji suspirando) Não exatamente. Eu trabalhava como batedor de uma escolta real. E tinha como parceira uma garota muito legal chamada Asuka.

(Aya) Uma mulher batedora?

(Yohji) Ah, Asuka era assim mesmo, arrojada, inovadora... mas eu gostava muito dela, e eu sabia que ela estava apaixonada por mim... mas...

O ruivo irritou-se um pouco com o pensamento de outra pessoa se aproximando daquele loiro com intenções amorosas e balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

(Aya) Ela foi morta?

(Yohji) Muito pior. Um dia estávamos em missão na Alemanha, atravessávamos a Floresta Negra e resolvemos acampar. Não havia lua e estava tudo muito escuro... então fomos atacados por um bando de vampiros de nona geração.

(Aya) Um bando?

(Yohji) Na verdade paramos perto de um covil por puro azar... eles avançaram sobre Asuka e acabaram por abraçá-la. Vampiros tão fracos não sabem bem o que fazer.

(Aya) Asuka virou um vampiro?

(Yohji) Sim.

(Aya) Como você conseguiu escapar?

(Yohji) Os desgraçados se distraíram por um tempo, e por sorte Ken e Omi andavam justamente atrás deles, caçando-os. Ambos já eram Weiss.

(Aya) Eles salvaram vocês?

(Yohji) Só a mim. Pra Asuka já era tarde e eu não pude fazer nada além de assistir a morte dela. Não guardo rancor de Ken e Omi por isso. Eles não tinham escolha.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Aya ficou feliz por que Yohji não fora abraçado. Ou não teria conhecido-o.

(Aya) Você teve sorte.

(Yohji) Eu não diria bem isso...

(Aya)...

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Então suspeitou de algo e resolveu tirar a prova e expor suas dúvidas.

(Aya) Você disse que os vampiros se distraíram... com... o que?

Yohji corou, desviando o rosto.

O coração de Aya se acelerou enquanto um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca. Intuía qual seria a resposta do companheiro.

(Yohji) Comigo... não sabia que sou uma 'ótima distração'?

Uma lágrimazinha chata rolou pela face de Yohji, sem que o loiro pudesse impedir.

(Aya) Oh...

Esticou a mão, secando aquela lágrima. Yohji deu um sorriso muito triste, triste de um modo que Aya nunca tinha visto antes.

(Yohji suspirando) Se eles não tivessem feito aquilo comigo, eu teria virado um vampiro, e estaria morto agora... mas... não sei se a alternativa era assim tão ruim...

(Aya) Sinto muito...

(Yohji) Por que? Não foi culpa sua. Foi culpa dos vampiros.

(Aya) Por isso você entrou pra Weiss? Pra se vingar?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não. Ken e Omi mataram todos os vampiros naquela noite. Não há ninguém em quem eu queira descontar a raiva... na verdade nem sei se sinto raiva. Entrei pra Weiss apenas pra dar um rumo pra minha vida... e ainda tento encontrar um novo sentido... foi até bom, porque pude ficar mais forte. E me preparar melhor pra enfrentar os inimigos...

(Aya) No fundo a vingança não é importante pra nenhum de nós dois.

(Yohji) Pra mim nunca foi. Sempre tive consciência de que queria apenas evitar que outras pessoas passassem tudo o que eu passei. Foram aqueles dois garotos que me deram apoio e ajudaram a recolher os caquinhos de Yohji...

(Aya) Mesmo depois de tudo entrou pra Weiss? E porque aceita se fazer de isca correndo o risco de ser estuprado de novo? Se Omi e Ken falharem...

O loiro deu de ombros.

(Yohji) Confio neles. Sei que sempre fazem de tudo para me dar cobertura e de qualquer jeito prefiro me arriscar a deixar que eles corram o risco. E sem falar que não daria certo.

(Aya) Como assim?

(Yohji) Ora, aqueles vampiros malditos olham pra mim e vêem apenas 'sexo'... o que posso fazer se sou irresistível...?

Deu uma risadinha que serviu para descontrair o clima tenso que se formara sem que os dois percebessem. Os olhos de Aya se suavizaram um tanto, passando a fitar Yohji de modo diferente.

(Aya) Bobo...

Passou os braços em torno do pescoço do Weiss mais velho e puxou-o para um abraço apertado. No primeiro momento Yohji ficou apreensivo, sem saber o que esperar daquilo. Depois de alguns segundos relaxou, sentindo que não aconteceria mais nada além do abraço caloroso.

Aya não sentia mais a urgência em aliviar-se da tensão sexual que o atormentara até momentos atrás.

Descobrira que não adiantava negar nem tentar se enganar: aquele sentimento que aquecia seu coração amargo não podia ser suplantado com uma noite de prazer. Tratava-se de algo muito mais profundo.

Descobrir o passado do loiro, no exato momento fora crucial, e definitivo para evitar que um mal maior fosse causado. Resolveu ser sincero consigo mesmo: já se preocupava demais com Yohji, e agradecia a Deus, (ou ao inferno) por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse...

Yohji deixou o corpo escorregar, deitando-se no colchão macio.

(Aya) Nunca vou deixar você chorar de novo.

(Yohji)...

A surpresa do loiro não teve tamanho. Balançou a cabeça sem dizer nada, apenas apertando os braços ao redor do corpo do espadachim.

Finalmente depois de tantas noites de insônia ambos puderam descansar, adormecendo um nos braços do outro.

oOo

Quando Yohji abriu os olhos, a manhã já ia avançada.

(Yohji) Ahhhhh... que sono!

Ainda estava na cama de Aya, mas não havia nem sinal do ruivo no local. Provavelmente ele saíra atrás de mais pistas.

Resolveu ir pro próprio quarto, trocar de roupa e dar uma ajeitada no visual. Recolheu os trapos do que fora sua blusa, e que Aya rasgara na noite anterior.

(Yohji) Merda...

Parecia que tudo estava esclarecido entre eles, mas o caçador loiro temia o momento do... confronto...

Saiu do quarto de Aya e deu de cara com Ken, que ia atravessando o corredor. O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca. Depois apontou para Yohji.

(Ken) O que estava fazendo aí? Passou a noite no quarto de Aya?! E por que sua blusa ta toda rasgada? Cadê o Aya? Yohji, não vai me responder?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Que cara é essa?

(Yohji) Nhe, nada Ken... depois a gente conversa.

(Ken) Mas...

Estava falando sozinho, Yohji já entrava pela porta do próprio quarto, fechando-a em seguida.

O moreninho fez uma cara muito confusa e decidiu que não havia entendido nada mesmo. De qualquer jeito o Weiss loiro não escaparia do interrogatório no turno da Koneko...

oOo

No fim das contas Yohji acabou resumindo tudo o que acontecera para os outros garotos. Claro que omitira algumas partes, principalmente a maneira como tudo começara. O importante era saber que Aya estava mais acessível.

Yohji também achou por bem não revelar a história da irmã de Aya. Melhor que o próprio ruivo contasse tudo.

Ao término da narrativa, Ken e Omi estavam sorrindo descaradamente.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) Então nem o frio líder da nossa equipe resistiu ao seu charme?

(Yohji) Oras, o que posso fazer?

(Omi) Yohji... você pensou MESMO em seduzi-lo?

(Yohji) Ué, não custava tentar, né?

(Ken) Você não tem jeito!!

(Yohji) Que quer dizer?

(Omi) Deixa disso, Ken. É tudo muito romântico... quem diria que a postura de Aya era apenas falta de... er...

Corou meio envergonhado, fazendo Ken soltar uma gargalhada e Yohji se arrepender um pouquinho de ter aberto o bocão e revelado sobre as... necessidades do espadachim. Agora era tarde.

(Yohji suspirando) Mas não vão falar que eu contei!

(Ken) Imagina...

(Omi) Nós sabemos guardar segredo...

(Ken) Agora se fosse um certo loiro linguarudo... já não garanto nada.

(Yohji) Entendi a indireta...

(Omi sorrindo) Indireta? Não podia ter sido mais direta...

(Yohji)...

E nesse clima de descontração o dia passou depressa.

oOo

A noite, Omi estava terminando de preparar o jantar, com ajuda de Yohji (na verdade era mais supervisão do que ajuda mesmo...) enquanto Ken tomava banho.

Aya chegou, e sem cumprimentar ninguém sentou-se à mesa, em frente ao loiro.

Agindo por puro impulso, Yohji estendeu o braço, cobrindo a mão de Aya com a sua. O espadachim surpreendeu-se com isso, e observou franzindo o cenho.

Yohji ficou satisfeito por ver que apesar da surpresa, Aya não tirava a mão, permitindo-se sentir o toque gentil do outro.

(Yohji) Descobriu alguma coisa?

(Aya) Não.

(Omi) Matou algum vampiro?

(Aya) Não.

Ken que entrava naquele momento também se juntou ao grupo de inquisidores.

(Ken) Quais as novidades, Aya?

(Aya) É um interrogatório?

Os três se entreolharam, diante do brilho divertido que tomava conta das íris violetas. Com certeza o ruivo estava um pouquinho mudado, e isso era uma grande vitória pra eles.

(Yohji) Claro que não. Queremos saber os progressos como equipe.

(Aya)...

(Ken sorrindo) Agora que você já controlou os...

Calou-se arregalando os olhos. Maldita impulsividade a sua, quase entregara as confissões do companheiro mais velho.

Porém Aya entendeu a frase incompleta e mirou Yohji, fuzilando-o com os olhos, querendo descobrir o quanto ele havia revelado.

(Omi) Ken, você não existe!!

(Ken) Sinto muito, Yohji...

O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto de modo desanimado.

(Yohji) E isso porque vocês são meus amigos!!

(Ken) He, he, he... que fome, o rango não tá pronto?

(Omi)...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Essa é boa. Agora é tarde pra disfarçar.

(Ken) A verdade é que eu vou dizer uma coisa pro Aya...

Omi e Yohji ficaram sérios. O que aquele garoto sempre tão distraído poderia querer dizer pro líder da equipe? Por um segundo temeram que ele fosse soltar mais uma revelação comprometedora, mas não foi nada disso.

Ken estendeu a mão e abriu um grande sorriso.

(Ken) Bem vindo ao grupo, Aya.

(Aya) !!

(Omi) Ken...

(Ken) Dessa vez acho que você quer fazer parte da equipe de verdade. Antes eu não conseguia vê-lo como companheiro, mesmo na condição de líder.

(Yohji) Ora...

(Ken) Ah, é claro, cuidado com esse loiro desmiolado... ele só se mete em confusão e se você não ficar de olho nele... nem sei o que pode acontecer.

Yohji torceu os lábios de modo irritado, fazendo os três rirem dele (até o Aya).

(Yohji) Não seja exagerado, Ken...

(Omi) Dessa vez ele não está sendo...

(Yohji) Até tu, Omi?

Aya sorriu de lado, e estendeu a mão, apertando a do moreninho.

(Aya) Aceito fazer esse sacrifício, mas espero que o dote seja bom...

(Yohji) Sa... sacrifício?!

(Ken) Há, há, há, há...

(Omi) Pobre Yohji, estão pegando no seu pé dessa vez.

(Ken) Perde a graça quando o alvo das piadinhas é você mesmo, não é?

(Yohji emburrado) É. Prefiro fazer graça com a cara dos outros...

(Omi) Já estamos cansados de comprovar isso.

O moreninho riu um pouco mais, e terminou por suspirar. Voltou os olhos castanhos para Aya e recomeçou a falar.

(Ken) Yohji disse que lhe contou o modo que ele entrou pra Weiss, mas não contou o modo como você entrou pra Weiss.

O espadachim deu uma olhadinha rápida para Yohji, depois voltou a se concentrar em Ken.

(Ken) Quer saber como eu entrei pra Weiss?

Aya balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

(Aya) Contei pra Yohji porque eu estava preparado pra contar pra ele, e apenas pra ele. Quero ouvir sua história, Ken e a sua, Omi, mas apenas quando eu estiver pronto pra contar a minha pra vocês.

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

(Ken) Muito bem, ruivo. É uma promessa.

(Omi) Fico feliz que você aceite fazer parte da nossa equipe. Mais que apenas companheiros, Yohji e Ken são minha família. Eu gosto muito deles e me preocupo bastante com a segurança desses dois...

Yohji sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos loiros do caçador mais jovem.

(Yohji) Não seja sentimental, Omi!!

(Ken) Deixa o garoto! A verdade é que toda vez que Omi começa com esse discurso, o Yohji acaba chorando emocionado...

(Yohji corando)...

(Ken) E esse rango, sai ou não sai? To com fome!!

(Yohji) E quando é que você não está esfomeado, seu moleque guloso...?

(Ken) Ora, seu...

E a noite terminou no maior clima de descontração. Depois do jantar cada um seguiu para o seu quarto. Yohji e Aya dormiram separados. Ambos sentiam que não era o momento perfeito para uma maior aproximação.

Queriam que tudo fosse feito da maneira correta, sem pressas e afobações.

oOo

As semanas passaram depressa, sem o aparecimento de missões nem como Weiss nem como free lancers.

Por um tempo Aya deixou-se envolver pela sensação de que tudo estava certo, de que fazia parte daquilo e que poderia viver assim para sempre. Quase se esqueceu de seus objetivos ao se juntar a Weiss, tendo sua mente tomada por pensamentos afáveis em relação aos dois garotos mais jovens e calorosos em relação ao caçador loiro.

Mas todo conto de fadas tem um fim.

Quase um mês depois da conversa na cozinha, num inicio de noite muito frio, mais até do que o normal em se tratando de Paris, Aya recebeu a notícia que menos queria naquele momento.

Acabara de chegar de uma de suas investigações, a casa em que os Weiss moravam estava vazia. Isso significava que os três ainda estavam terminando de fechar a Koneko.

Aya mal entrou, e ouviu batidas na porta.

(Manx) Boa noite.

(Aya) Hn.

(Manx) Tenho notícias nada animadoras.

(Aya) Uma missão?

(Manx) Onde estão os outros?

(Aya) Na Koneko.

(Manx) Pegue isso.

Estendeu um envelope.

(Aya) Do que se trata?

(Manx) Aya, todas as informações importantes estão aí dentro, mas já te adianto uma coisa: não será fácil...

(Aya) Os vampiros têm andado muito sossegados esses dias.

(Manx) Sim. Mas apesar disso, conseguimos a informação que tanto queríamos.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas. Pensou por um instante e empalideceu muito.

(Aya) A localização da Grande Casa da Europa.

(Manx) Sim. O ataque está programado para depois de amanhã. Passe as instruções aos outros Weiss.

Continua...


	5. E já não é mais primavera

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 04  
E já não é mais primavera...**

(Yohji) Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

O loiro estava uma pilha de nervos. Aya simplesmente desaparecera desde o dia anterior. Não retornara para casa depois das investigações rotineiras.

Os Weiss fecharam a Koneko, e ao chegar em casa encontraram tudo as escuras, e vazio. Não estranharam no começo, por que as vezes o líder da Weiss se demorava mais para chegar mesmo. Mas a noite dera lugar a madrugada e assim se rompera um novo dia.

(Omi) Tenha calma, Yohji. Não deve ter acontecido nada grave.

(Ken) Aya não se importa muito em nos avisar do que está fazendo...

(Yohji) Mas...

(Omi) Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. Por que não toma café?

(Yohji) Tsc. Não tenho fome.

(Ken) De qualquer jeito precisamos abrir a Koneko.

(Yohji pensativo) Será que ele passou a noite em algum bordel?

Os três se entreolharam e depois balançaram as cabeças, descartando a idéia. Aya não parecia ser do tipo que buscava diversão em casas suspeitas.

(Omi) Coma alguma coisa, Yohji, por favor.

(Yohji) Está bem, Omi. Acho que estou sendo meio paranóico. Só por que Aya passou a noite fora de casa não é motivo pra entrar em pânico...

"_E eu nem sou dono dele, porque Aya me daria explicações_?"

Pensar desse jeito não o animava em nada, pelo contrário...

(Omi) Agora só nos resta esperar...

O dia passou, longo e tedioso. A noite nenhum dos três conseguiu dormir: dois dias sem receber notícias de Aya... talvez tivesse acontecido mesmo alguma coisa.

oOo

Ao fim do terceiro dia Manx apareceu na Koneko, se mostrando surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Trazia uma caixa de bom tamanho nas mãos.

(Manx) Vocês estão atrasados. Já deveriam ter ido viajar.

Os três se entreolharam e não disseram nada.

(Manx) Por outro lado fico feliz em saber que não partiram. Pérsia mandou que lhes trouxesse essas armas novas.

(Omi surpreso) Armas?

(Manx sorrindo) Sim. Afinal, vocês vão precisar.

Abriu a caixa, e tirou lá de dentro uma luva com garras maiores que o normal.

(Manx) Essa é pra Ken. Um padre costurou um saquinho com água benta no couro da palma da luva. Toda vez que você perfurar o corpo de algum vampiro e pressionar de leve, ele vai injetar a água na carne do inimigo.

Os olhos do moreninho brilharam e ele pegou a bugnuk, encaixando nas mãos.

(Ken sorrindo) Perfeito!!

Manx balançou a cabeça e depois voltou sua atenção para Omi.

(Manx) Essa é a sua. Uma nova besta. O corpo da arma foi feito de modo a ser preenchido com água benta, cada vez que você encaixa uma flecha ela é embebida em um pouco da água. Também trouxe algumas flechas especiais: elas são ocas por dentro e podem ser cheias com água benta.

O loirinho pegou a besta e balanceou-a nas mãos, depois testou a mira e o gatilho, terminando por sorrir satisfeito.

(Omi) Obrigado. São incríveis!

Finalmente Manx voltou-se para o Weiss mais velho.

(Manx) Pra você eu trouxe um novo garrote. Na verdade a linha foi costurada na própria luva, e dentro da luva existe um compartimento com água benta. Cada vez que você puxa o fio ele sai totalmente molhado pela água.

(Yohji) He, he... muito bom mesmo.

A ruiva sorriu e tirou uma espada japonesa da caixa.

(Manx) Esse é pro Aya. Vejo que ele não voltou ainda. Vocês lhe entregam. Sei que devem estar nervosos essa noite, e é por isso que trouxemos novas armas. Não vai ser fácil, e não esperamos que todos sobrevivam mas... por favor, garotos, se esforcem...

A ruiva estava quase chorando. Procurava não demonstrar sentimentos pelos caçadores contratados pela Kritiker, mas gostava daqueles três.

(Yohji confuso) Ei, Manx, do que você está falando?

(Manx) Da missão de hoje a noite.

(Omi) Missão? Que missão?

Foi a vez da ruiva se surpreender.

(Manx) Aya não lhes passou os detalhes?

(Ken) Não. Aya está desaparecido desde antes de ontem.

(Manx) !!

(Yohji) Não temos notícias dele.

(Manx) Mas o que aquele garoto está pensando?

(Omi) Que missão é essa?

(Manx) Recebemos confirmações da localização da Grande Casa da Europa. Eu trouxe todos os detalhes para o ataque.

(Yohji) Ataque? A Grande Casa?!

(Ken) Mas porque Aya escondeu isso de nós? E por que ele sumiu? Será que ele ficou com medo de lutar?

(Omi) Acho que não foi isso não...

O loirinho fixou os olhos azuis em Yohji, notando que caçador mais velho empalidecia muito, e buscava sentar-se em uma cadeira, tamanha a fraqueza que tomou conta de suas pernas.

(Yohji) Aya... ele foi... sozinho?

(Ken) ELE ENLOUQUECEU??

(Manx) Não pode ser...

(Omi) Céus... Aya fez isso pra nos proteger?

(Ken) Ele vai morrer... lutar sozinho contra vampiros de quarta e segunda geração... acho que ele já deve ter morrido...

Ao ouvir isso Yohji deu um pequeno salto, erguendo-se da cadeira.

(Yohji) Manx, onde diabos fica a Grande Casa da Europa?

(Manx) Na cidade de Ostrava, na Polônia.

(Ken) Ostrava?

(Omi) Fica quase na fronteira com a...

(Yohji) Ei, não é nessa cidade que tem um castelo?

(Omi) Sim, foi construído no fim do século IX depois de Cristo, e pertencia a um conde inglês a serviço do rei na Polônia.

(Manx) Pois a Grande Casa fica nesse castelo.

(Ken) Não é hora de aula de história! Temos que ir atrás de Aya!

(Omi) O caminho mais fácil é atravessarmos a Alemanha e fazermos a volta pela cidade de Hraddec.

(Yohji pensativo) Sempre achei que essa casa ficava na Itália...

(Omi) Em um país quente, cheio de sol?

(Yohji) Seria impossível, não é?

(Ken) Eu achava que devia ficar na Romênia...

(Yohji) Ah, que horrível... bem no quintal do Conde Dracula?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Só faltou falar naquele país tropical que Portugal descobriu... como é mesmo o nome dele?

(Omi suspirando) Seria Brasil?

(Yohji sorrindo) Isso! Um país tropical... de sol quente. Seria perfeito para a Grande Casa, não acham? Porque será que não construíram a Grande Casa da Europa lá?

(Omi) Talvez por que o Brasil fique na América do Sul?

O loiro mais velho ficou meio sem graça pelo deslize, e fez uma cara tão estranha que os outros acabaram rindo dele.

Mas o minuto de descontração logo se passou e eles recordaram da urgência da situação: a vida de Aya estava em perigo.

(Yohji) Céus, são dois dias a cavalo daqui. Não podemos perder tempo!

Saiu correndo, pensando em trocar de roupas, e foi seguido pelos outros Weiss.

Nunca Yohji se trocara tão rápido antes.

Logo os três se reuniam na sala outra vez, e despediam-se de Manx, ouvindo as várias recomendações que a garota fazia e prometendo que teriam cuidado.

Manx observou-os montar e partir. Tinha uma sensação estranha a respeito daquela missão... queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem... mas quatro garotos humanos (talvez três, afinal, Aya sozinho não daria conta dos vampiros, e era muito provável que tivesse problemas) não seriam capazes de enfrentar vampiros de quarta e segunda geração.

(Manx) Tentamos dar um golpe na estrutura dos vampiros, mas arriscando a vida desses quatro. Eles são descartáveis diante da segurança de toda a humanidade.

Ela tinha que acreditar nisso, ou seu coração se partiria de remorsos, por enviar os Weiss para o que provavelmente seria a morte certa.

oOo

Os três cavalgaram sem trégua até a exaustão dos cavalos. Quando a noite ia alta, acharam melhor dar uma parada, ou acabariam ficando sem condução, matando os alazões de cansaço.

Armaram um acampamento em uma pequena clareira, acendendo uma fogueira e ficando próximos a ela.

Pelo que sabiam, ali não ficava próximo do reduto de nenhum vampiro, mas precaução nunca era demais... poderia haver um ou mais desses seres malditos perdidos transitando pela floresta...

(Omi) Já percorremos mais da metade do caminho.

O loirinho e Yohji analisavam um mapa, enquanto Ken permanecia deitado sobre a manta que estendera no chão.

(Yohji) Deixamos Dresden para trás. Agora não existe mais nenhuma cidade de grande porte até a fronteira.

(Omi) Veja, podemos cortar caminho por aqui. Economizaremos algumas horas.

(Yohji preocupado) Será que Aya está bem?

(Omi) Tenha pensamentos positivos, Yohji.

O loiro mais velho abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

(Yohji) Só peço uma coisa: que ele não tenha sido abraçado. Eu preferia vê-lo morto a ter que enfrentar Aya...

(Ken) Caralho! Nem tinha pensado nisso... esses vampiros não podem ver um homem bonito que já ficam todos arrepiados.

(Omi) Ter que enfrentar Aya seria desastroso.

Disse isso olhando para Yohji. O caçador mais velho apresentava um semblante desanimado e tristonho.

(Ken) Temos que nos preocupar é conosco mesmo.

(Omi)...

(Yohji) Você tem razão.

(Ken) Essa é uma missão suicida. Que chances temos contra um castelo cheio de vampiros de quarta geração?

(Omi) Pelo menos um dos mestres está desaparecido e o outro está dormindo...

(Yohji) Se ele acorda... estamos fe-rra-dos...

(Ken) Não vamos voltar vivos, não é pessoal?

(Omi) Você ainda pode desistir, Ken.

(Ken) Eu, hein! Até parece mesmo. Antes de morrer quero dar o troco em alguns desses desgraçados de quarta geração. E se não for a gente, será um outro grupo qualquer mesmo.

(Yohji) Tem razão. Podemos iniciar e deixar o caminho livre para os Weiss que vierem em seguida.

(Omi) Gostaria de pedir uma coisa a vocês...

(Yohji) O que, pequeno?

(Omi) Se por acaso algum vampiro tentar me abraçar, não tenham receio em me matar!

(Yohji) !!

(Ken)...

(Omi) Prefiro morrer pelas mãos de vocês, a correr o risco de ser um escravo das trevas pro resto da eternidade.

(Yohji) Entendo. É uma promessa, pode confiar em mim, e eu peço o mesmo.

(Ken) De acordo! Nenhum de nós vai se tornar um vampiro. É a promessa dos Weiss.

(Omi sorrindo) Obrigado, amigos.

Yohji virou os olhos verdes para sua esquerda, olhando a espada de Aya, que estava enrolada em uma manta depositada sobre a grama macia.

(Yohji pensando) Espero ter a chance de te entregar essa katana, Aya...

oOo

O sol veio recepcioná-los já em plena cavalgada. Haviam desmanchado o acampamento tão logo os cavalos se mostraram descansados, iniciando a jornada em direção a cidade de Ostrava, local onde estava localizada a Grande Casa da Europa.

Sabiam que chegariam lá ao anoitecer, e isso diminuía suas chances, mas não se importavam. As chances já eram mínimas mesmo... não faria tanta diferença assim, o horário do ataque.

O Weiss mais velho estava inconformado pela tentativa de Aya, de protegê-los. O que passava pela cabeça do companheiro? Talvez ele achasse que poderia dar conta de um tanto bom de vampiros antes dos três chegarem... talvez ele não quisesse que se arriscassem na Polônia.

Eram tantas suposições, e não teriam certeza nunca da resposta correta, a menos que chegassem a tempo de salvar Aya.

(Yohji pensando) Esteja bem, Aya... me espere por favor...

Não podia sequer imaginar perder o ruivo, logo agora que as coisas entre eles estavam começando a dar certo, tudo ia tão bem!

(Yohji pensando) Merda de vida injusta!

Sempre perderia as pessoas que amava? E seria sempre pelas mãos dos vampiros? Maldita raça desgraçada. Mas o que esperar de seres sem alma? Monstros que haviam vendido a alma ao diabo não podiam mesmo compreender sentimentos humanos, apesar de um dia já terem sido pessoas comuns.

(Omi) Vejam, vamos pegar esse desvio.

Haviam atravessado a fronteira entre a Alemanha e a Polônia a muitas horas atrás. O ar daquele país já com uma temperatura mais baixa... as noites sempre tomadas por sombrios e misteriosos nevoeiros. Era o cenário perfeito para a ação de vampiros.

Sabiam que estavam cada vez mais perto do castelo onde estavam escondidos os mais fortes vampiros europeus... o lugar onde encontrariam seus destinos e talvez algo infinitamente mais funesto: a própria morte.

(Ken) Melhor ter precaução. Precisamos fazer um barco...

(Yohji)...?

(Omi)...

(Ken) Pra atravessar o fosso.

(Omi) Fosso? Que fosso, Ken?

(Ken surpreso) Ora, todos os castelos são cercados por fossos cheios de crocodilos, não é verdade?

(Yohji rindo) Acho que Ken está lendo muitos contos de fadas...

(Omi) Nem todos os castelos são protegidos por fossos e crocodilos, Ken...

(Yohji sorrindo) Nem por dragões.

Ken fechou a cara, irritado por ser alvo das piadinhas de Yohji, ainda mais depois de tentar dar uma dica para ajudá-los a socorrer o ruivo.

(Ken irritado) Desculpem pela sugestão.

(Omi) Oh, sinto muito, Ken. Mas foi engraçado, você disse isso de modo tão serio!

(Yohji) He, he, he...

Logo se aproximaram de uma densa floresta. A noite fria era mais escura ainda, devido o nevoeiro que tomava conta de todo o ar.

(Ken) Aqui é bem frio, né?

(Yohji) Esse ar úmido vai acabar com meu cabelo!

(Omi)...

(Ken) Seu mapa descreve o caminho para o castelo, Omi?

(Omi) Não. Sinto muito.

(Yohji) Vamos seguir em linha reta. Sempre é possível esbarrar em algo, mas se isso não acontecer é mais fácil na hora de voltar e não corremos o risco de nos perder.

Os outros dois concordaram com o pensamento tosco, mas lógico. Fizeram os cavalos avançarem em um trote lento e quase silencioso. As ferraduras batiam no chão coberto de folhas marrons apodrecidas que abafavam sons dos cascos.

As copas altas cercavam e encobriam tudo ao redor. Se os Weiss olhassem pra cima veriam apenas a mata cerrada, que ocultava o céu enegrecido.

Depois de caminhar por algum tempo começavam a desanimar, achando que não encontrariam o castelo. Omi pensou em sugerir que fizessem o caminho de volta, quando a floresta se encerrou abruptadamente, revelando um extenso campo gramado, e no centro do mesmo, um magnífico castelo.

(Ken) Grande!

(Omi) Majestoso.

(Yohji) Assustador...

Ouviram o que parecia ser o som de um grande rio enquanto observavam a construção escondidos atrás das últimas árvores da floresta. Decidiram rodear o castelo, tentando analisá-lo de todos os ângulos.

O tal castelo era construído com inúmeros blocos de pedra, retangulares e uniformes, de aparência fria e úmida. Havia um muro cercando-o, e um grande portão à frente, rodeado por dois menores. Atrás dos muros aparentemente intransponíveis estava o castelo, um quadrado perfeito, domado por uma cúpula arredondada também de pedra e quatro torres simetricamente iguais.

(Omi sorrindo) E nada de fosso...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Nem de guardas...

(Ken) Mas parece que tem um rio...

(Yohji) Ponto pra você!

Apesar de não poder ver o tal rio, o barulho que ele fazia era muito obvio, o que dava a certeza de ser um rio bem extenso. Deixaram-no de lado, por hora.

A parte de trás do muro possuía apenas uma pequena porta de acesso, que não combinava com o estilo do castelo. Parecia que aquela portinha havia sido adicionada em uma reforma posterior.

(Ken) Será que poderíamos invadir por ali?

(Yohji) Nhe, seria muita sorte!

(Omi) De qualquer jeito eles vão sentir nosso cheiro tão logo passemos pelo muro.

(Ken) Merda.

(Yohji) Preparados?

Não havia tempo a perder! Cada segundo era fundamental.

Ken e Omi se entreolharam. Eram jovens e sempre arriscavam a vida, mas agora... essa missão os jogaria de cabeça nas mais incríveis dificuldades. Claro que não eram homens de voltar atrás diante do perigo.

(Omi) Certo.

(Ken) Vamos amarrar os animais nas árvores e partir para a ação.

(Yohji) Er... a prioridade é encontrarmos Aya... ok?

(Omi sorrindo) Claro! Vamos atrás de nosso líder destemido.

(Ken) Salvamos Aya primeiro e depois pensamos em algo para matar o mestre desses vampiros malditos.

Yohji ficou tão aliviado que não teve palavras. Queria agradecer seus companheiros, mas faria isso depois, quando todos estivessem a salvo da investida.

Silenciosamente abandonaram os animais entre as folhagens, protegidos das vistas de algum provável vampiro que estivesse de vigia. Depois jogaram-se no chão, e foram rastejando por entre a grama alta, praticamente ocultos com uma perfeita camuflagem.

Atingiram a porta sem nenhum contratempo.

Ken ergueu-se de um salto e colou as costas ao muro, sendo encoberto pelas sombras. Felizmente não havia lua aquela noite.

Vendo que podiam seguir em frente, Omi e Yohji imitaram o moreninho, colando-se ao muro. Agora era um dos momentos mais perigosos: abrir a porta e atravessar o muro sem serem descobertos.

Yohji testou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Parecia que não era usada a tempos, e quando o loiro tentou forçá-la, a mesma mostrou-se emperrada. Teriam que arrombar.

(Ken sussurrando) Isso significa que essa parte não é freqüentada.

Os dois concordaram com o moreninho. Decidindo-se a arriscar tudo em uma única cartada, Yohji ergueu o pé direito, e arrombou a porta de madeira, fazendo a mesma se escancarar.

Invadiram correndo, e procurando ocultar-se nas sombras, mas não foi preciso: aquela porta dava acesso a um escuro corredor, e o mesmo estava todo na penumbra, mal podiam divisar uns aos outros.

(Ken sussurrando) E a gora? Pra direita ou pra esquerda?

Omi julgou ver um vislumbre de luz no fim do corredor, do lado esquerdo, fora rápido demais para ter certeza, mas o chibi resolveu arriscar.

(Omi sussurrando) Esquerda...

Seguiram colados as paredes frias, procurando manter-se o mais silenciosos possível.

Depois de caminhar alguns minutos, os Weiss perceberam que o corredor acabava em uma grande cozinha, e parecia haver vampiros nela. Muito cuidadosamente procuraram observar os inimigos, confiando na segurança das sombras, tentando descobrir algo mais.

Havia duas garotas ali: uma delas era muito jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, aparência vulgar e desleixada, apesar de extremamente bela. A outra parecia mais velha, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, aparência bem cuidada e também era muito bela.

(Loira) He, he, he... você acredita mesmo que o mestre voltou?

(Morena) Sim, o lugar dele é aqui.

(Loira) Ele chegou bem a tempo... você soube das últimas novidades?

(Morena) Você fala do humano que tentou invadir o castelo?

(Loira) Aquele fracote idiota?! Claro que não!!

Os três Weiss sentiram um calafrio. Só podia ser Aya!

(Morena) Ainda bem que ele foi capturado. Hunf... esses caçadores humanos são mesmo atrevidos. Onde já se viu, invadir a nossa Grande Casa?

(Loira) Eu e você somos de geração seis, mas a mestra Lilik é de geração quatro, e muito poderosa.

(Morena) Ela acabou com a raça do infeliz.

(Loira) Buahahahaha... que nada... Lilik entregou o caçador nas mãos de Farfarello.

A morena arregalou os olhos e quase derrubou o prato que levava nas mãos.

(Morena) Farfarello... infernos. Por isso o humano foi reduzido a farrapos...

(Loira) Eu ouvi os berros dele durante a seção de tortura. Foi maravilhoso!

(Morena) Farfie sabe o que faz com as facas.

(Loira) Mas tudo isso foi ordens do nosso mestre. Ele voltou completamente insano. Mandou que a Grande Casa fosse mudada de lugar.

(Morena) Essa parte eu não entendi... a maioria dos nossos companheiros vampiros já foi embora, para um novo castelo, e nossa adorada mestra Evil, também foi levada.

(Loira) O caixão dela, você quer dizer, não é?

(Morena) Que seja. Aqui ficaram apenas uns dez vampiros de quinta geração, mestra Lilik e nosso mestre atual.

(Loira) Ei... eu não queria dizer isso, mas... você não está sentindo um cheiro delicioso de sangue humano...?

(Morena) Na verdade já faz alguns minutos que sinto esse cheiro...

Os três Weiss acharam que era hora da ação. Yohji fez um sinal para Omi, que mirou a besta em direção da loira e disparou, alvejando-a em pleno peito. Apesar do vampiro ser de sexta geração não teve chances, pois seu corpo foi inundado com água benta. A mesma caiu no chão, virando pó. A morena acompanhou a cena com olhos arregalados sem entender o que havia acontecido. Mal olhou na direção das sombras de onde surgiram as pequenas flechas e também foi alvejada em pleno peito, caindo fulminada no chão, virando pó.

(Yohji) Conseguimos!

(Omi animado) Essas armas são mesmo eficientes!!

(Ken) Mas...

Os três se entreolharam. Pelo pouco que ouviram da conversa não havia mais esperanças para o líder da Weiss. Ele supostamente caíra nas mãos de um vampiro chamado Farfarello e... fora impiedosamente torturado...

O Weiss mais velho sentiu uma vertigem ao simples pensamento de seu adorado ruivo sentindo dor... sendo machucado por um maldito ser das trevas.

Omi colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo, tentando transmitir alguma confiança.

(Omi) Ainda podemos nos vingar.

(Ken) Pelo que essas duas disseram os vampiros estão de mudança.

(Yohji) Devem ter se assustado com a invasão de Aya...

(Omi) Vamos ver o que ainda dá pra fazer: a tal Evil foi levada, mas ainda sobra o mestre atual. Podemos tentar destruí-lo. Por Aya...

(Yohji) Por Aya.

(Ken) Por Aya!

Os três concordaram, e decidiram o que fazer. Restara ainda cerca de dez vampiros de quinta geração. A tal Lilik, que era de quarta geração e... o mestre, de segunda e quase invencível geração.

Apesar disso não se intimidariam, iriam até o fim, dispostos a tentar vingar a dor sofrida pelo espadachim, nem que perdessem a vida no processo.

Silenciosamente rumaram para a porta da cozinha e saíram. Não havia mais nenhum vampiro a vista. Caminharam até sair em um grande salão, provavelmente usado para receber convidados e oferecer festas. O local era decorado com extremo bom gosto, possuía uma mesa enorme, com lugar para aproximadamente cinqüenta pessoas a esquerda e pista de danças a direita. O teto era todo dominado por um belíssimo lustre bem trabalhado.

Havia uma ampla escadaria, que dava acesso ao segundo andar e as sacadas internas, de onde era possível, observar todo o salão.

(Yohji sussurrando) Grande...

(Ken sussurrando) Não dá pra negar que eles têm bom gosto...

(Lilik) Ora, vejam só... parece que temos visitas...

Os Weiss se arrepiaram de susto, ao serem pegos de surpresa. Olharam pra cima, deparando-se com um vampiro muito interessante. Ela era alta, magra, trajava um belíssimo vestido de madrepérola e possuía olhos verdes. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto da cabeça.

(Omi) Oh...

(Ken) Merda!!

(Yohji) Maldita falta de sorte.

(Ken) Quem é você?

(Lilik) Meu nome é Lilik. Sou a comandante mor da Grande Casa da Europa.

Os Weiss se entreolharam, sentindo um calafrio. Então aquela era a tal Lilik, e um vampiro de quarta geração?! Era muito bonita, não podiam negar, mas ainda assim transmitia uma periculosidade fria, quase impossível de ser descrita em palavras. Estavam fritos.

Como se seguissem uma ordem mental, cerca de dez ou doze vampiros surgiram praticamente do nada, cercando os três Weiss no meio do salão.

Lilik se debruçou no parapeito da sacada, cruzando os braços sobre a madeira, e observando os invasores com certa ironia.

(Lilik) Vieram atrás do outro caçador? Nesse caso é meio tarde... a não ser que queiram fazer companhia a ele... pena que Farfarello já se foi...

Os Weiss apenas ficaram em guarda. Cercados do jeito que estavam não podiam fazer muita coisa além de esperar o que aconteceria.

Foi nesse instante que os três sentiram uma energia extremante forte, algo ao mesmo tempo sórdido e nefasto, mas atraente e envolvente. Se entreolharam mais uma vez, enquanto ouviam Lilik gargalhar de modo insano.

(Lilik) Vocês têm sorte. Nosso mestre vem até aqui, apenas para... 'cumprimentá-los'...

Os caçadores se aproximaram uns dos outros buscando uma frágil cobertura. A energia de um vampiro de segunda geração era algo inimaginável e indescritível. Sentiam medo e curiosidade, e acima de tudo a certeza de que não teriam chance.

Perceberam que os vampiros que os cercavam caíram de joelhos no chão, saudando o mestre que surgia. Não era todo dia que tal criatura permitia que o vissem. Geralmente ele ficava trancado na vasta biblioteca do castelo e poucos vampiros tinham permissão de vê-lo, além de Lilik, é claro.

Lilik também curvou-se de leve, assumindo uma postura respeitosa, enquanto levava a mão ao peito num gesto de fidelidade.

Finalmente o atual mestre surgiu, revelando-se aos olhos dos preocupados Weiss. Num primeiro instante, Yohji não entendeu nada. Mas a medida que a descoberta tomava conta de sua mente, ele sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar.

Ken e Omi arregalaram os olhos e abriram muito as bocas. Não podiam acreditar: era Aya que surgia.

(Lilik) Seja bem vindo, mestre Ran.

(Yohji) A...ya...

(Ken) Caralho!! O que o Aya ta fazendo lá em cima?

Aya não disse nada, apenas fixou os olhos violetas sobre os antigos companheiros, fitando-os com frieza nunca vista antes.

(Yohji) Você... é o mestre... da Grande Casa?!

Sem poder agüentar mais o loiro caiu de joelhos no chão. Com certeza não era o que esperava... aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!

Continua...


	6. Abraço das trevas

_**Título**_: Darkness Revenge  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, cena dark, sobrenatural, AU  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss são os caçadores de vampiros mais tenazes até que se deparam com um inusitado inimigo.

* * *

**Darkness Revenge  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05  
Abraço das trevas**

O silêncio dominou o salão por alguns segundos. Sentimentos diferentes tomavam conta dos expectadores daquela cena: a incredulidade cintilava nos olhos dos Weiss. Lilik ria muito, debochando das futuras vitimas. E Aya permanecia indiferente, fitando os antigos companheiros como se mal os conhecesse.

(Ken) Que porra é essa?!

(Omi) Agora tudo faz sentido...

Voltou os olhos para Yohji, observando-o. O loiro mais velho não disse nada, mas teve que concordar com o jovem arqueiro. As coisas faziam sentido agora: a hesitação de Aya em se envolver, suas fugas diurnas, a força anormal que o ruivo possuía... o porque dele saber tanto sobre os vampiros...

(Lilik) Se me permitirem, posso explicar tudo... mestre...?

O ruivo não se mexeu. A comandante o conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquele silêncio podia ser interpretado como um 'sim'.

(Lilik) Não sou boa em contar histórias longas, mas... nesse caso será divertido. Esse é Ran Fujimiya, o atual mestre da Grande Casa da Europa, juntamente com Evil, que está em seu repouso. Mestre Ran tinha uma irmã caçula, que foi abraçada na mesma época que ele...

(Yohji) A irmã assassinada...

A voz do loiro saiu estranha, meio rouca. Ainda não podia acreditar no que se passava... era muita loucura. Aya ouviu a afirmação e fixou os olhos frios no ex-companheiro. Não disse nada.

(Lilik) Isso mesmo. O nome dela era Aya... mas Ran foi abraçado pelo antediluviano de primeira geração, que era mestre da nossa casa naquele tempo. Ele ficou simplesmente encantado pela beleza de Ran... e o fez seu discípulo...

(Ken) E a irmã de Aya... er, de Ran também foi abraçada por ele?

(Lilik) Claro que não. Ela foi dada aos servos de nona geração, e foi por puro acaso que se tornou um vampiro... um lixo de décima geração, essa é a verdade.

O espadachim não se moveu, ao ouvir a ofensa a sua irmã. Concordava com a frase: vampiros de tão baixa classe eram lixo irracional e inútil para a sociedade das trevas, mas Aya era sua irmã, e era seu dever cuidar dela.

Foi assim que assumiu para si a responsabilidade de proteger sua pobre irmã durante séculos e séculos.

(Lilik) Mas ano passado, durante uma viagem, Aya e os servos que cuidavam dela fizeram uma parada em Paris e... caíram em uma emboscada feita por caçadores humanos.

Os Weiss sentiram um calafrio correndo por seus corpos. Não restavam mais dúvidas sobre o motivo de estarem ali.

(Yohji) Fomos... nós que a...

(Lilik) Eu mandei espiões de confiança atrás desses caçadores, e descobrimos tudo sobre vocês e a Weiss Kreuz, inclusive sobre uma 'isca' que atraía os vampiros para as garras da morte.

(Ken) Maldição! Matamos a irmã de Aya, er, de Ran... e ele é um vampiro de segunda geração?!

Olhou para os outros dois amigos. Omi estava pálido, calculando suas chances, tentando encontrar um jeito de vencer aqueles vampiros tão poderosos.

Yohji ainda estava de joelhos, tentando digerir toda aquela história, mas seu cérebro se negava a cooperar. Só conseguia pensar que quase dormira com um vampiro, e infinitamente pior era o fato de ter depositado o coração nas mãos daquele ruivo desgraçado. Com certeza ele rira de suas atitudes esse tempo todo...

Apesar disso o Weiss não conseguia olhar para Aya com raiva ou rancor... só conseguia vê-lo como o homem que lhe roubara o coração.

(Lilik) Mestre Ran quis conferir com seus próprios olhos quem eram os assassinos de Aya. E encontrou vocês. Divertiu-se analisando-os por um tempo, até que a organização para a qual trabalham descobriu onde nos escondíamos e se tornou prioridade a segurança da Grande Casa.

(Ken) Por isso Aya sumiu. Digo, Ran sumiu...

(Omi) E nós preocupados com a segurança dele...

O ruivo piscou, sem dizer nada. Estava curioso para ver como acabaria aquilo. Podia ler cada um dos pensamentos dos três Weiss e há muito tempo não presenciava fatos tão interessantes.

(Lilik) Sabíamos que viriam atrás dele. Mas o mais importante era dar a segurança ao nosso clã. Poucos vampiros ficaram aqui... nem precisam se alegrar, caçadores desgraçados! Apenas um desses, de quinta geração é suficiente para dar cabo de vocês. Eu sozinha poderia eliminá-los sem problemas.

(Ken) Maldita!

(Omi) Calma, Ken...

Perder a cabeça não os ajudaria em nada, muito pelo contrário.

(Ken) Ei... e quem era o caçador que invadiu esse castelo antes de nós? Pensei que fosse um local secreto...

A comandante mor fez um sinal de pouco caso com as mãos.

(Lilik) Era apenas um enviado da Santa Igreja. De vez em quando isso acontece, mas logo nos livramos do intruso. Temos uma criança muito especial, que adora brincar com suas vitimas...

Os Weiss se entreolharam, deduzindo que era o tal Farfarello.

(Omi) Mas numa das missões Aya matou dois vampiros...

(Lilik rindo) Eu soube de Vitório e Hugo... dois belos companheiros de sexta geração... numa guerra baixas são necessárias.

(Omi) Oh...

Aqueles monstros eram por demais frios. Não se importavam nem com os próprios colaboradores!

(Lilik) O único obstáculo eram as horas durante o dia. Vocês desconfiariam de mestre Ran, se o vissem dormir todos os dias, então ele se recolhia e repousava em um de nossos covis em Paris, a salvo de vocês.

(Ken surpreso) Então ele nunca saiu atrás de pistas?

(Lilik) Buahahahahaha!! Pra que? Ele sempre soube de tudo sobre nós vampiros. Ran é o mestre supremo da Europa, sendo mais forte até mesmo que a própria Evil.

(Omi) Fomos enganados... Aya nos fez de bobos... brincou com a gente...

(Ken) Malditos vampiros!

(Lilik) Agora mestre Ran terá a chance de apreciar a morte de vocês, será um espetáculo e tanto. É hora da vingança: sangue por sangue, caçadores desgraçados.

A comandante fez um sinal para os servos que cercavam os Weiss, e os inimigos avançaram um passo. Omi e Ken tomaram posição de defesa, preocupados pelo fato de estarem cercados, e de Yohji aparentemente ter desistido da idéia de começar a lutar.

A dor no peito do loiro era tão grande, que ele não tinha mais interesse em sair vivo do castelo. Aquela guerra contra os vampiros era por demais desgastante e ingrata. Seria seu destino sempre ser ferido e sofrer por se envolver com eles?

Mas não era por sua vontade que isso acontecia. Não fora da primeira vez, nem dessa: não tinha idéia de que Aya poderia ser um amaldiçoado, no entanto era tarde: já o amava demais pra desejar outra coisa.

Nesse caso só podia implorar pela morte, porque qualquer coisa era melhor do que a consciência de que era apenas o objetivo de vingança na vida de Aya.

Aya queria entender o que acontecia consigo. Estava dividido. Sua intenção ao fugir da Koneko fora simplesmente evitar que os Weiss descobrissem aquele lugar e fossem até lá, exatamente o contrário do que acontecia agora.

Queria ter esvaziado o local, e evitado o confronto... mas era impossível... e o que faria agora? Apenas assistiria a morte dos três? Morte não, massacre era a palavra que melhor descrevia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Viu pela posição de Omi e Ken que ambos não desistiriam sem lutar, e não cairiam fácil.

Mas Yohji... o ruivo voltou os olhos para o homem que estava lhe causando toda aquela confusão. Arregalou os olhos diante do que viu... todo pensamento coerente abandonou a mente do mestre europeu, e apenas uma coisa dominou sua consciência: Yohji estava chorando.

Tomado por um sentimento tão forte, que não saberia dizer o que era, Aya avançou, e saltou da sacada do segundo andar, caindo em pé, no meio do salão, entre os Weiss e os vampiros que avançavam lentamente.

O tempo pareceu parar diante daquilo. Ninguém entendeu nada.

(Omi) Oh...

(Ken) Merda!

Julgaram que Aya queria acabar com eles usando as próprias mãos.

(Lilik) Mestre!

A comandante captou um pouco daquele sentimento... parecia com ódio e rancor... mas... fora dirigido aos vampiros e não aos Weiss! O que estava acontecendo ali?

Os vampiros recuaram, assustados com a proximidade de Aya. Nunca haviam chegado tão perto de seu senhor antes.

Aya ignorou todos, abaixou-se em frente a Yohji, e segurou-o pelo queixo, fazendo com que o caçador o encarasse.

(Aya) Hora de cumprir uma promessa, loiro.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Eu prometi que nunca mais o deixaria chorar, não se lembra?

Levantou-se, segurando o Weiss pelo braço, obrigando-o a ficar de pé.

Lilik bufou furiosa, ao ver que Ran estava traindo o clã.

(Lilik) Mestre... perdeu o juízo?

Omi e Ken sentiram um novo ânimo tomar conta de seus corpos, diante do súbito apoio do ruivo. Agora tinham um vampiro de segunda geração ao seu lado... eram invencíveis!

(Omi) Atenção!

Yohji ainda estava meio sem noção com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Sem dizer nada estendeu a katana para o ruivo, que a aceitou sem questionar.

Lilik rugiu feito um animal irado e subiu sobre a grade de madeira, pronta para saltar em direção aos Weiss.

(Lilik) Mestre Ran, vai ficar ao lado desses... humanos? Os seres que mataram sua irmã?!

Aya nem se dignou a responder.

(Omi) Logo vai amanhecer... temos um fator ao nosso lado.

(Ken) Não conte com isso, Omi... esses caras são fortes...

(Lilik) Mestre... recupere o juízo... não nos traía!

Como resposta Aya sacou a katana, retirando-a da bela bainha, e empunhou-a, apontando contra a comandante mor.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, respirando muito rápido. De repente começou a rir de modo desvairado. Voltou a fixar os olhos em seu antigo mestre. Tinha as enormes presas expostas, e os olhos brilhavam intensamente, dominados por labaredas de ódio.

(Lilik) Sei que não temos chances contra você, mestre... podemos até morrer, mas juro que não vai ficar com esse caçador maldito!

Apontou o dedo na direção de Yohji, que engoliu em seco, ao ser fitado com tanto rancor.

(Lilik) ATAAAAQUUUEEEEM!!

E ao dar a ordem, a própria comandante saltou da sacada, caindo em pé a frente de Ran.

Ouvindo aquele grito assustador, os confusos vampiros avançaram sobre os Weiss, começando a inevitável batalha.

Aya se preocupou com Yohji. Sabia que o garrote não era arma apropriada para se lutar a distância, mas Omi e Ken sabiam disso, indo dar cobertura para o companheiro. O próprio Yohji tinha consciência desse fato, e colocando a mão na parte de trás da calça sacou uma longa e afiada estaca.

Mais aliviado, o ex mestre dos vampiros voltou sua atenção para Lilik. A comandante mor era de quarta geração, e não seria páreo para Aya, mas... daria algum trabalho.

Ambos ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, trocando farpas no olhar, analisando-se a espera de uma brecha para atacar. Os olhos verdes chispavam de ódio, enquanto as íris violeta fitavam tudo com fria indiferença.

Enquanto isso, os Weiss estavam visivelmente levando a pior. A quantidade de água benta que suas armas continham não parecia ser suficiente para matar os vampiros, apenas fazendo-os recuar uns poucos passos, para logo tentar um novo ataque.

(Yohji) Maldição!

(Ken) Eles são fortes!

(Omi)...

O loirinho deu um passo a frente, assustando os companheiros.

(Ken) Omi, o que foi?!

Yohji percebeu que o chibi mantinha os olhos arregalados e sem brilho, como se...

(Yohji) Estão dominando a mente dele!

Antes que fizessem alguma coisa, dois vampiros saltaram, tentando acertar o loirinho. Yohji saltou também, prendendo a estaca nos dentes e esticando o garrote, conseguindo segurar o golpe que o vampiro pretendia dar em seu jovem companheiro. Aproveitando a proximidade, o Weiss mais velho tirou a arma dos dentes, e usou-a acertando o peito do inimigo.

O vampiro foi atingido por uma grande quantidade de água benta e caiu no chão virando pó.

Ken tentou defender o jovenzinho, mas não teve tanta sorte quanto Yohji. Conseguiu parar o golpe a tempo, mas foi atacado por um outro vampiro, que usou as unhas enormes para causar um corte no lado direito do corpo do moreninho.

(Ken) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Um pouco de sangue espirrou sobre a face de Omi.

Yohji foi socorrer os companheiros, acertando cinco estacas pequenas no vampiro que ferira Ken, e apesar de toda a dor, o Weiss moreno enfiou a bugnuk no coração do outro agressor, derrotando-o.

Depois disso caiu de joelhos no chão, mal agüentando a dor.

Yohji tratou de se aproximar dele, enquanto puxava Omi pelo braço. Desesperado acertou dois tapas no rostinho do jovem Weiss, fazendo recuperar a consciência.

Os olhos de Omi voltaram a brilhar, e ele fitou Yohji demonstrando confusão.

(Yohji) Omi, seja forte, não permita que controlem sua mente! Você terá que me ajudar a proteger o Ken.

Omi olhou para o companheiro ajoelhado, segurando o lado direito do corpo que sangrava e doía.

(Omi) KEN!!

(Yohji) Não. Concentre-se nos vampiros!

(Omi) Está bem!

Enquanto isso, Lilik debochava de Ran.

(Lilik) Vê? Lutar protegendo alguém o torna fraco...

Apontou para os Weiss que se encontravam em situação difícil. Depois de tanto trabalho haviam matado apenas três inimigos, e tiveram uma baixa, já que Ken não se encontrava em condições de lutar.

Aya desviou sua atenção apenas por um segundo, olhando para os humanos e analisando a situação dos três.

Mas esse pequeno descuido foi suficiente para Lilik agir.

Aya sentiu uma sombra passando por sobre si. Quando virou a cabeça para fitar a comandante, ela havia desaparecido.

Lilik saltara sobre o antigo mestre e praticamente voara, indo cair em cima do Weiss mais velho. Antes que Omi fizesse alguma coisa, recebeu um golpe da garota, que o jogou no chão levemente atordoado.

(Yohji) Maldiç... aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Sentiu o instante em que as presas enormes se cravaram em seu pescoço, e seu sangue começou a ser sugado(1).

(Aya) !!

A surpresa durou um milésimo de segundo. Logo o ruivo saltou também, mas foi interceptado por um dos vampiros. Acertou um golpe no rosto do inimigo, forte o bastante para destruí-lo.

Outro vampiro suicida jogou-se em seu caminho, com visível intenção de atrasá-lo, enquanto Lilik continuava bebendo o sangue de Yohji.

Omi recuperou-se e sem levantar do chão mirou a besta nas costas da comandante, mandando uma chuva de pequenas flechas na direção da inimiga, acertando todas.

(Lilik) AHHHHHHHHH!!

Apesar de todas as flechas conterem água benta, a quantidade não foi suficiente para matar a inimiga. Lilik saltou outra vez, indo grudar na grande cortina azul, e escalando-a, subindo em direção ao teto. Deixou o Weiss loiro caído no chão, semi-consciente.

Aya destruiu outro vampiro, e dispôs-se a aproximar de Yohji, quando sentiu a energia de mais vampiros se aproximando. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e olhou na direção de Lilik.

Mas a comandante também parecia surpresa.

O ruivo imaginou que deveriam ser aliados, talvez preocupados com a demora do resto do bando em alcançá-los. Tudo o que menos precisava nesse momento era que Lilik recebesse reforço...

Podia sentir os vampiros de quinta e sexta geração se aproximando pelos portões da frente... restava apenas uma saída...

(Aya) Venha, Omi!

O ruivo moveu-se de modo extremamente rápido, correndo até Yohji e jogando-o sobre o ombro. Depois pegou Ken, e segurou-o debaixo do braço esquerdo.

(Omi) Estamos cercados!

(Aya) Pela escada.

Correram escada acima, sendo apenas observados pelos inimigos. Os vampiros receberam ordens mentais de Lilik, e deveriam esperar que o reforço chegasse.

(Lilik) Dois a menos... mestre Ran, você não vai ficar com aquele loiro...

Passou a língua pelos lábios, limpando o sangue que havia sobre eles.

(Lilik sorrindo) Hum... até que o garoto tem um gosto bom...

oOo

Aya e Omi continuaram correndo, sempre subindo, até que loirinho reconheceu o caminho como uma das torres que podia ser vista do lado de fora do castelo.

(Omi preocupado) Aya... vamos para o alto? Estaremos nos jogando numa armadilha sem saída.

Olhou de lado para o ruivo. Estava meio apreensivo com aquele vampiro. Mas tivera mostras de que ele estava mesmo do lado deles. Só não sabia por quanto tempo...

(Aya) Essa é a torre oeste. Embaixo dela está um rio.

O ex-mestre lera a dúvida na mente do chibi, mas não comentou nada, nem demonstrou ter consciência dela. Era direito do jovem Weiss ficar com receio, diante dos últimos fatos.

(Omi) Oh! Mas... acho que Ken e Yohji não estão em condições de... nadar...

Aya apertou a mão em volta do corpo do loiro que estava sobre seu ombro. Ouviram Ken gemer um pouco. O moreninho havia perdido os sentidos, mas também estava mal...

(Aya) Daremos um jeito.

Finalmente a escada terminou em um longo corredor. Eles continuaram avançando, até uma porta de madeira. Por trás da porta havia uma espécie de cômodo, todo feito de pedra. O mesmo estava vazio, sem moveis ou pessoas.

O vampiro passou a tranca pela grossa porta de madeira, mas sabia que aquilo não seria obstáculo para os inimigos.

No momento tinham que prestar primeiros socorros para os Weiss feridos. Depositou ambos cuidadosamente sobre o chão gelado de pedra.

Primeiro concentrou-se em Ken. O moreninho estava ferido e perdia sangue, mas se recuperaria com certeza. Aya usou a katana para abrir um corte no próprio pulso. Depois deixou que algumas gotas de seu sangue caíssem sobre os lábios do Weiss.

(Omi) O que está fazendo?!

(Aya) Salvando-o.

(Omi) Mas... ele não vai...

(Aya) Não. Não é sangue suficiente para transformá-lo.

(Omi aliviado) Oh...

Então o ruivo voltou os olhos para Yohji. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele parecia realmente mal.

(Aya) Inferno.

Lilik havia deixado o Weiss a beira da morte. Era um milagre que tivesse sobrevivido até aquele momento, só mesmo uma grande força de vontade o mantinha respirando.

Força de vontade... desejo de viver, mesmo que num mundo de trevas? Aya podia sentir o pedido silencioso vindo da alma do loiro... Yohji queria sobreviver, para seguir ao lado de Aya, o antigo mestre da Grande Casa européia.

Por um segundo o ruivo ficou dividido; teria o direito de transformar Yohji? Seria realmente vontade do loiro, ou apenas seu próprio coração que não queria se separar do caçador? Não queria permitir que ele se fosse...?

Parecia tão certo que Yohji houvesse sobrevivido a muita coisa, até encontrar com Aya... talvez fosse coisa do destino que os caminhos de ambos se cruzassem.

Aya suspirou e tomou uma resolução: não era a maneira correta de fazer aquilo, mas abraçaria o caçador loiro. O transformaria em um vampiro.

Omi estava olhando a ferida do moreninho. Milagrosamente parara de sangrar, e já adquiria uma aparência melhor. Ergueu a cabeça para comentar o fato com Aya, quando viu uma cena que o arrepiou: o vampiro havia aumentado o corte em seu pulso, fazendo-o sangrar em abundância, e aproximava a ferida dos lábios de Yohji... o jovem arqueiro entendeu as intenções do antigo líder da Weiss.

(Omi)...

O loirinho lembrou-se da promessa que os três haviam feito na primeira noite da nefasta jornada. Não permitiria que Aya continuasse com aquilo.

Aya ouviu o som característico de besta sendo engatilhada. Virou o rosto na direção de Omi e viu que o jovem lhe apontava a arma.

(Omi) Não faça isso.

(Aya) Vou devolver-lhe a vida.

(Omi) Vai jogá-lo em um inferno de trevas.

(Aya) Não é tão ruim assim.

(Omi) Jamais permitirei isso.

(Aya) Prefere ver seu amigo morrer?

(Omi)... sim...

(Aya) Essas flechas não me farão mal.

(Omi) Eu sei...

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver os grandes olhos azuis se encherem de lágrimas. Permitiu-se vasculhar a mente do garoto, tentando descobrir o que ele pretendia. Antes que conseguisse terminar sua busca, para surpresa de Aya, Omi abaixou a mira da besta, direcionando-a para o peito do caçador mais velho.

(Aya)...

Omi fechou os olhos e apertou o gatilho.

(Omi) Sinto muito, Yohji...

Abriu os olhos, mas então o ar faltou-lhe.

(Omi) Oh!

Aya havia colocado um dos braços na frente de Yohji e recebera as cinco flechadas em cheio no braço. Apesar de ser um vampiro de segunda geração, a quantidade de água benta feriu-lhe a pele, fazendo-a se queimar, ardendo muito.

(Aya) Garoto estúpido.

Omi olhou para a besta. Não haviam mais flechas...

Abaixou a cabeça. Agora não podia mais impedir o ruivo de transformar um de seus amigos num maldito vampiro. Escutou o som das flechas sendo arrancadas do braço do ruivo e jogadas ao chão, inutilizadas.

Sem mais interrupções, Aya levou ao pulso aos lábios quase sem vida de Yohji, obrigando-o a entreabrir a boca. Uma quantidade muito grande de sangue demoníaco invadiu o corpo do loiro, fazendo-o recuperar a vida.

Achando que já estava bom, Aya afastou o pulso, apertando-o com a outra mão e observou. Agora era a parte mais difícil e dolorosa do abraço.

Omi estava apreensivo. Nunca havia visto isso antes. Achava terrível o que o vampiro estava fazendo, mas não cabia mais a ele decidir.

Então, Yohji arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta, fitando todos ali, sem dar mostras de reconhecer ninguém. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sentiu uma dor horrível em seu ventre. Parecia que estava queimando de dentro pra fora, numa agonia nunca sentida antes.

(Yohji) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Apertou o abdômen, dobrando-se sobre si mesmo. Imaginou que deveria estar morrendo... jamais desconfiaria que era possível sentir tanta dor.

(Omi surpreso) Yohji!

Mas foi segurado por Aya, que impediu que se aproximasse do caçador.

(Aya) Não faça isso. Se chegar perto ele pode matá-lo.

(Omi preocupado) O que está acontecendo? Ele está bem?

(Aya) Acontece com todos. Para viver, é preciso morrer.

(Omi confuso) Mas...

(Aya) Maldição! Lilik e os outros estão vindo!!

Sentiu a presença dos inimigos começando a subir a longa escadaria em direção a torre. Logo eles estariam ali.

(Omi) Estamos perdidos!

(Aya) Vamos saltar.

(Omi) Mas é muito alto! Se você não percebeu, eu não tenho as suas habilidades.

(Aya) Não precisa. O rio é fundo, e a queda não será fatal. Você mergulha com Ken, ajude-o. Eu saltarei com Yohji e...

(Yohji) AAAAAHHHHH!!

O loiro ainda se contorcia, tentando sobreviver àquela dor. Aya respirou fundo. Seria complicado saltar com o loiro em plena metamorfose, mas não tinha outra opção.

(Aya) Tente segurar-se na margem. Eu irei ajudá-los assim que salvar Yohji.

(Omi) Não tem jeito mesmo, não é?

Aya não respondeu, foi até Ken, pegando-o nos braços e aproximando-se de uma das janelas. Omi seguiu-lhe os passos. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e deu uma olhadinha pra baixo.

A torre era bem alta, mas como Aya disse não seria fatal. Podia ver o rio largo e profundo, de águas escuras. A salvação dos quatro, naquele momento.

(Aya) Rápido!

Omi abriu os braços, esperando que o ruivo depositasse Ken cuidadosamente em seu colo. Abraçou-o apertado, e suspirou.

(Omi) Boa sorte, Aya.

Fechou os olhos, e segurando mais forte em Ken deixou o corpo inclinar para a frente, jogando-se no meio da noite escura, com Ken em seus braços.

Ambos caíram e mergulharam nas águas profundas do rio.

Aya observou por um segundo, mas não os viu emergir. Não se preocupou com isso, precisava cuidar de Yohji. Voltou-se para o interior do cômodo, notando surpreso que o caçador tentava ficar em pé.

(Yohji) A...ya...

Os olhos de jade brilhavam de modo anormal, a face banhada em suor, e o rosto ainda exibia um traço de toda a dor passada. O ruivo sentiu um alivio imenso: o pior fora vencido. Yohji superara a prova de fogo.

Mas ainda não estava acabado. O loiro estava fraco pela transição, precisaria de sangue fresco urgentemente, ou tudo seria em vão. Porém o mais importante era que ambos saíssem vivos daquela ratoeira.

Yohji, por sua vez, estava muito confuso. Sentia o corpo estranho... uma fome incontrolável fazia seu estomago se contrair em ânsia... mas... havia muito mais ainda... o modo como seus olhos filtravam as cores, as formas das coisas... e mesmo sua audição que parecia muito mais sensível... de certo modo ampliado.

O loiro podia sentir o menor grão de poeira movendo-se no espaço, invisível a olhos de humanos comuns. Podia sentir o deslocamento de ar ao redor de seu corpo...

Passou a mão pelo rosto e voltou os olhos em direção de Aya, exibindo um mudo pedido de socorro nas íris de jade. Não entendia o que acontecia a seu corpo.

Aya sorriu e aproximou-se do loiro.

(Aya) Eu abracei você, Yohji. Agora seu corpo está se adaptando as reações de um vampiro de terceira geração.

(Yohji) Eu... o... que?

(Aya) Essa confusão é normal. Não se preocupe, logo passa. Eu estarei ao seu lado, pra lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber de sua nova vida.

Essa parte o loiro entendeu: seu cérebro registrou muito bem que ambos ficariam juntos.

Aya virou-se em direção a janela, mas cambaleou um pouco. Vendo aquilo, Yohji moveu-se tão rápido, que ele mesmo mal acreditou. Quando deu por si estava ajudando o ruivo a se manter em pé.

(Yohji) O que... hou...ve?

Estava difícil mover os lábios e pronunciar as palavras.

(Aya) Nada. Eu perdi um pouco de sangue para curar Ken e abraçar você... e as flechas de Omi também me afetaram um pouco. Vamos sair daqui. Depois nos preocupamos com isso.

Então ambos sentiram a presença de Lilik e de vários outros vampiros, que se aproximavam. Se entreolharam, intuindo que dificilmente escapariam. Mesmo se saltassem, os inimigos saltariam atrás, indo persegui-los.

Aya recuperou o senso prático, sentou-se na janela e passou as pernas para o lado de fora. Depois abriu os braços e chamou Yohji.

(Aya) Venha. Eu protejo você durante a queda.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e Yohji aproximou-se, mas não deixou que Aya o tomasse nos braços. Balançou a cabeça dizendo que 'não'.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

Depositou a mão sobre o peito do ruivo e empurrou com força, jogando Aya pela janela. Com grande habilidade, o ex-líder da Weiss ainda conseguiu segurar na mão do loiro, ficando pendurado entre a janela e o rio. A única coisa que impedia sua queda eram os dedos de Yohji, entrelaçados nos seus.

(Aya confuso) Por que?

Já não tinha tanta facilidade em ler a mente do loiro, fosse devido a sua condição debilitada, ou talvez porque a diferença entre vampiros de nível dois e três fosse mínima, salvo os anos de experiência.

(Yohji) Se nós dois saltarmos, não teremos chance. Você sabe disso.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Aqueles malditos vão atrás da gente. Eu posso ficar aqui e atrasá-los um pouco.

(Aya) Não!!

(Yohji) Sinto que estão próximos, Aya. Não vou deixar que lhe façam mal.

(Aya) Se ficar aí eles vão lhe matar!

O ruivo estava desesperado! Se Yohji caísse nas garras de Lilik...

(Yohji) Ora, nunca tive medo disso. Você precisa sair vivo dessa, não apenas por você, mas por Omi e Ken. Eles não vão sobreviver sozinhos, cuide deles, Aya.

A cada segundo o loiro se enchia de força e determinação. A vitae de Aya circulando por suas veias lhe fazia sentir que era poderoso. Entendia agora sua nova condição de vampiro. A consciência dos fatos cada vez mais firme em sua mente.

Ouviram o momento em que a comandante chegou a porta e acertou um primeiro chute na madeira. A porta resistiu ao ataque, mas não seria por muito tempo. Logo Lilik e os outros vampiros estariam ali dentro...

Yohji observou Aya por um segundo, querendo gravar bem a imagem daquela bela face em sua mente. Depois abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, que fez o ruivo perder o fôlego.

(Yohji) Uma vida por outra vida, Aya... essa é a vingança pela morte de sua irmã.

(Aya desesperado) Idiota, as coisas mudaram!

(Yohji) Eu sei. Sobreviva, Aya... e um dia volte para me vingar.

Ao ouvir aquilo o espadachim arregalou os olhos, sem forças para retrucar. Viu os lábios do loiro se moverem em uma frase silenciosa.

"E_u amo você..._"

Foi a declaração que ecoou direto na mente do vampiro de segunda geração.

No momento exato em que Yohji abriu a mão soltando Aya em direção ao rio, a porta de madeira foi arrombada, e Lilik invadiu a torre. Vinha com os longos caninos expostos, sedenta de sangue, e com as unhas afiadas a procura de algo pra destruir. Pronta para arrasar qualquer inimigo que lhe surgisse a frente.

Yohji afastou-se da janela, já resignado com seu destino. Bastava-lhe saber que Aya, Ken e Omi estavam bem e a salvo. Faria todo o possível para impedir que aqueles vampiros malditos fossem atrás das pessoas que amava.

oOo

Enquanto Aya caia direto para o rio, pode ouvir os sons de uma luta furiosa que se passava dentro da torre sombria. Amaldiçoou sua audição apurada.

Segundos antes de mergulhar nas águas sombrias, percebeu que a pequena batalha tivera um fim... sobrara apenas um nefasto silêncio, quebrado pela gargalhada diabólica de Lilik.

Foi recebido pelas águas frias, tão frias quanto a dor que lhe atravessava o peito e as lágrimas que desciam por sua face.

Por um segundo pensou em ficar naquele rio, apenas afundar até que amanhecesse e o sol viesse lhe dar o alívio da morte. Mas não podia, tinha que ir atrás de Omi e Ken, e ajudá-los. Ainda haviam assuntos inacabados.

E é claro... havia uma nova vingança...

oOo

Uma semana se passou. Aya, Ken e Omi estavam de volta a Koneko. Um clima estranho dominava os três. Ainda não se conformavam com a perda do companheiro mais velho.

Ken levava alguns sinais do sangue de Aya em seu corpo. No começo seus sentidos haviam ficado super sensíveis, aguçados, e pouco a pouco voltavam ao normal.

Apesar da condição de Aya de ser um vampiro, ele foi aceito pelos outros dois. O que realmente interessava era o objetivo que os três tinham em comum: encontrar o novo local da Grande Casa da Europa, e acabar com a raça daqueles vampiros malditos.

Aya revelara que a intenção era se mudar para a cidade de Mezen na União Soviética, mas com certeza os vampiros não se mudariam mais pra lá. Buscariam um novo refúgio, que fosse desconhecido do antigo mestre da grande casa, atual traidor que passara para o lado dos humanos.

Não haviam revelado a Manx a verdade sobre Aya. Acharam desnecessário que a Kritiker soubesse desse detalhe.

Era uma ironia que finalmente fossem uma equipe, agindo para o bem de um objetivo comum.

Aya podia sentir um leve ressentimento contra a sua pessoa, e não culpava aqueles garotos. Se não fosse a sua 'vingança' idiota, provavelmente Yohji não teria morrido... e possivelmente Aya não o teria conhecido...

O ruivo estava confuso.

Mas havia coisas mais importantes do que tentar entender seus sentimentos.

Com a equipe dividida não seriam eficientes. Precisava uni-los de uma vez. Prometera a Yohji que cuidaria deles, e era isso mesmo que faria.

Na noite do sétimo dia, Omi e Ken estavam sentados silenciosos na cozinha, quando Aya entrou. Os três se entreolharam, o incomodo mais uma vez tomando conta deles.

O ruivo decidiu que era hora de por um ponto final naquilo.

Sentou-se na mesa, em frente aos dois e olhou-os fixamente.

(Aya) Vocês conhecem minha história. Estou pronto para ouvir a de vocês.

Omi e Ken se entreolharam. Entenderam o que o ruivo propunha. Era a consolidação da equipe. Era a proposta definitiva da Weiss Kreuz, deixando de lado as diferenças e o rancor. Ele estava estendendo uma página em branco, propondo que começassem tudo do zero.

Mais do que isso: era o corte definitivo com seu passado de trevas. Aya estava dizendo do seu jeito, que queria seguir passo a passou com os dois humanos, lutando as mesmas lutas.

Estava nas mãos de Ken e Omi. Eles poderiam dar as costas a oferta que o ruivo lhes fazia... podiam tentar esquecer a dor da perda de um amigo querido e se convencer que Aya era sincero.

Ken fechou os olhos, pensando seriamente. Por fim ergueu-se com o semblante muito fechado. Por um segundo Omi e Aya acharam que ele ia mandar tudo as favas.

(Ken) Vou fazer um pouco de café. Nossas histórias são longas, Aya.

Omi sorriu, e enquanto Ken ia colocar a água para ferver, voltou os grandes olhos azuis para o novamente líder da Weiss.

(Omi) Eu fui treinado para ser um caçador quando completei seis anos de idade.

(Aya)...

Ouviu tudo com atenção. Tinha início àquela noite uma nova jornada. Mais que uma jornada, na verdade queriam dar o troco aos vampiros.

Estava decidido: seria uma vingança das trevas.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Japão – 1692**

Lady Bogard estava sentada na varanda, observando atentamente a enorme lua cheia que preenchia a noite de Kyoto.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, e logo seu tutor entrava no local.

(Lady) Boa noite, Brad.

Crawford inclinou-se um pouco.

(Brad) Boa noite.

(Lady) Veja só, que bela lua cheia. Você não acha que ela parece muito perto da gente essa noite?

(Brad)...

(Lady suspirando) Estou muito melancólica hoje... que notícias você me traz?

O americano estendeu uma carta para sua mestra.

(Brad) Da Europa. Um pedido oficial solicitando nossa ajuda.

(Lady) Oh...

Leu a carta em silêncio. Logo caiu em um estado de reflexão, tentando decidir o que faria.

(Brad) Tudo foi um plano de Ran e Lilik para vingar a morte de Aya.

(Lady) E as coisas deram erradas. Quem diria que Ran se apaixonaria por sua vitima... interessante, não acha?

(Brad) De fato. Ran é um idiota, sempre foi. Um desperdício ser tão forte.

(Lady) Você o acha forte?

(Brad) Infelizmente tenho que aceitar que ele é mais forte do que eu.

(Lady) Ran não é mais forte que você, Crawford. Apenas mais experiente, porque foi abraçado antes.

(Brad) Essa vantagem ele nunca vai perder. A não ser que Ran morra.

(Lady) Ou seja assassinado.

O americano olhou para sua mestra por um segundo. Não se deixou enganar, apesar das palavras Lady Bogard não era de briga. Dificilmente se arriscaria a um desafio.

(Brad) De qualquer forma o que pretende fazer?

(Lady pensativa) Um vampiro de segunda geração desejando vingança pode ser perigoso...

(Brad) Lilik vai pagar pelo que fez ao tal garoto humano.

(Lady) Mas pelo que entendi talvez Ran não saiba de toda a verdade...

(Brad) Quando ele souber... Lilik vai perder o pescoço...

(Lady) Interessante... quer ir à Europa comigo? Vai ser uma boa experiência pra você.

(Brad) Já comprei as passagens do navio, e mandei que Schul fizesse suas malas, Lady Bogard.

(Lady) Oh, Crawford, você é incrível!

O americano deu de ombros. Ele sabia que era mesmo eficiente e eficaz, mas elogios nunca são demais.

(Brad) Partimos depois de amanhã.

(Lady) Brad, você sabe que não é mais meu tutor, não é?

(Brad)...

(Lady) A partir de hoje você é o novo mestre da Grande Casa Oriental. Faremos essa viagem a Europa, e na volta você irá repousar para completar o ciclo da nossa sociedade e depois despertará, ficando em meu lugar, enquanto eu repouso.

(Brad) Esperava por isso a muito tempo.

(Lady) Eu sei.

(Brad) E a cerimônia de anúncio?

(Lady) Farei na Europa, não se preocupe.

(Brad) Acha que é bom que ambos os mestres deixem a casa do Oriente?

(Lady) Confie em Schuldig. Ele cuidará das coisas.

(Brad) Arrumarei minhas malas.

(Lady) Ótimo! Faz muitos anos que não vou a Europa. Na verdade não vou desde que Lord Bogard caiu em seu repouso eterno.

(Brad) Isso já faz quase quatrocentos anos...

(Lady) Nem parece tanto tempo assim... é... estou mesmo melancólica... não me dê ouvidos, Brad. Vá se preparar para a viagem... vamos à Europa! Espero saber me comportar...

Crawford sorriu de leve e fez uma reverência, saindo da varanda.

Lady Bogard observou a lua mais uma vez. Depois ficou em pé, cruzando as mãos a frente do corpo.

(Lady) Tenho um mal pressentimento... acho que nada bom estará nos esperando, mas... não posso me pôr a margem dessa vez.

Talvez aquela viagem a Europa fosse o sinal que tanto esperava...

**América – 1692**

Mystik entrou no aposento sem bater. Sabia que Suryia não se importaria.

A mestra estava sentada em mesa, observando fixamente os corpos de dois jovens rapazes. Ambos eram loiros e possuíam rostinho angelical.

A comandante mor notou as marcas de presas nos pescoços dos garotos. Mas sentiu que eles não estavam mortos ainda.

Suryia voltou os olhos para Mystik, observando-a de modo pensativo.

(Mystik) O que foi? O gosto deles não a agradou, mestra?

(Suryia) Não é isso... achei esses dois tão bonitinhos. Estava pensando se os abraçava ou não.

(Mystik) A mestra já tem tantos garotos bonitinhos a seu redor.

(Suryia) Homens bonitos nunca são demais.

(Mystik)...

(Suryia) O que você quer afinal?

(Mystik) Trouxe uma carta... da Europa...

Ao ouvir isso Suryia deu um salto da cadeira e moveu-se rapidamente até Mystik, arrancando-lhe a carta das mãos.

(Suryia) Deixe-me ver isso...

Os olhos azuis correram pelo papel, lendo cada palavra avidamente.

(Mystik) O que foi?

(Suryia) Buahahahahahaha!! Você leu?

(Mystik) Não.

Claro que ela não leria a carta antes da mestra. Se fizesse isso a vampiro mais forte acabaria com sua raça...

(Suryia) Pois Lilik me escreveu, IMPLORANDO por ajuda! Há, há, há... Ran deu um pé na bunda daqueles europeus... e traiu o clã.

(Mystik) Oh...

(Suryia) Ele passou pro lado dos humanos... Lilik se ferrou e agora tem medo de enfrentar a fúria de Evil...

(Mystik) Ora, todos temem Evil... não apenas Lilik.

(Suryia) Nem todos a temem... tem uma pessoa que sempre testa os limites de Evil sem medo nenhum.

(Mystik surpresa) E quem seria o louco?

(Suryia) Não vem ao caso. Mas isso aqui é interessante...

Devolveu a carta para sua comandante mor, e só então Mystik se permitiu ler o conteúdo da mesma.

(Mystik) Que plano estúpido, não podia dar em outra. Então Ran nunca sumiu. Fomos enganadas da primeira vez.

(Suryia pensativa) Pois é...

(Mystik) E o que a mestra vai fazer?

A jovem loira começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com a mão no queixo e uma expressão pensativa no olhar.

(Suryia) O que aquela japonesa fez?

(Mystik) Por enquanto nada...

(Suryia irritada) Tem certeza, Mystik? Não quero surpresas.

(Mystik) Sim, tenho certeza...

(Suryia) Bom, de qualquer jeito acho que vou atender o pedido de Lilik. Evil ficará nos devendo uma depois disso.

(Mystik) Sim, senhora.

(Suryia) Tenho certeza que Lady Bogard vai dar as caras por lá também... ela entende de estratégias... a Europa terá uma queda em seu prestígio depois disso.

(Mystik)...

(Suryia) Providencie passagens para o próximo navio e mande preparar minhas malas.

(Mystik) Sim, senhora. Eu devo ir também?

(Suryia sorrindo) Não. Fique aqui tomando conta das coisas. Levarei Nagi comigo.

(Mystik) Entendi. E quanto a Akemi?

(Suryia surpresa) Que tem ela?

(Mystik) Devo acordá-la?

(Suryia irritada) Claro que não, criatura! Pra que?

(Mystik)...

(Suryia) Mas você só diz asneiras mesmo... agora vejo que preciso de férias longe de tudo isso.

Caminhou em direção a porta, querendo sair dali e preparar seus vestidos mais belos para levar para a Europa.

(Mystik) Oh, mestra... o que eu faço com eles? Tão bonitinhos, pena que não podem mais ser abraçados...

Apontou para os dois rapazes que estavam caídos no chão. Percebeu pelos olhos vidrados que estavam mortos. Não resistiram a perda de sangue.

(Suryia) E que me importa? Livre-se desses cadáveres, eles estão me irritando. Já não os acho tão bonitos quanto antes. Tenho certeza que encontrarei espécies melhores na Europa...

E saiu da sala aparentando muita irritação. Mystik observou sua mestra indo embora e suspirou.

(Mystik) Hum... reunir minha mestra (tão cruel), Evil (sempre tão fria), e Lady Bogard (meio insana), no mesmo lugar, vai ser algo inesquecível...

Foi até os dois garotos, e ergueu os corpos segurando em suas blusas.

(Mystik) As más línguas dizem que Crawford deu um jeito na loucura de Lady Bogard, e que Lilik conseguiu ensinar um pouco de simpatia a Evil, mas duvido... burro velho não pega marcha... é ruim que elas mudem assim tão fácil. Nessa história minha mestra é a única que não engana. Continua cruel como sempre foi. He, he, he... essa reunião será algo que realmente vale a pena presenciar.

A comandante mor começou a gargalhar. Apesar de não viajar com a mestra sabia que as notícias viriam a ela de qualquer maneira.

Era realmente interessante ser um vampiro.

(Mystik) Obrigada, Ran. Isso aqui estava mesmo precisando de um bom entretenimento! Quem sabe um dia a gente não se encontra, não é?

Pelo que ela lera da carta, ele estava atrás de vingança e Lilik ia pagar caro por ter ousado interferir com o interesse de um mestre.

(Mystik) Ah, se Ran souber o que Lilik realmente fez com aquele garoto humano... o inferno será pouco pra ela se esconder! Há, há, há...

Era hora do circo pegar fogo!!

Fim

* * *

(1) Não acredito que deixei a Lilik morder o pescocinho lindo do playboy... será q fui generosa demais? -.-

Ufa... aqui está a vacina pra minha febre AyaxYohji. Finalmente percebo que essa não é minha praia. Só fico irritada de pensar que tenho de terminar "Viagens", afinal a primeira fic da trilogia foi escrita AyaxYohji, as outras duas tem que ser assim também.

E que Koyasu sama me ajude!!

PS: **MAIS UMA FIC DE VINGANÇA CHEGA AO FIM!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
